Blemish
by Passing girl
Summary: Gohan is in high school and comes upon a strange girl. Sweet, quite and rather odd. He finds himself wrapped up in her life Yet is she really what she pretends?
1. a Pansy in a feild of Roeses

A/N: Wow another fic from me! While I am writing the other one, 'Atheist', as you can see I have a lot of time on my hands.^-^. Well just wanted to give you an over view, this story may start out dry but its full of twists and turns! You maybe caught of hand...or not. But any-who, it's a pretty ok story, will grow depressing and maybe some stolen love! Yay! It funny though. I am not the biggest Gohon fan, I liked a lot him when he was little, especially 11, and a I liked him pretty much as a older teen, but not enough to write about him, but I AM! Its also funny, I am not crazy about stories with new people(made up ppl) but both my stories do! They are fun to write! Well anyhow, I will let you go and please enjoy! Review too! And read 'Atheist' its turning out to be really good! Its my fav!  
  
Blemish  
  
Chapter 1: A pansy in a field of roses.  
  
It was a normal day in Satan City, the sun shown brightly and the streets were crowed, as normal. Gohon walked quickly down the streets to Orange Star High School, he was after all a little late. Making his way down town, walking fast, faces passed, not looking to the ground nor around he looked up and forward.  
  
As he finally came to the school he ran to the front doors, entering the school the sound of kids talking and horsing around filled the air.  
  
Gohon then pulled himself through the crowed halls till he finally came to his locker, grabbing the combination lock he fiddled with the lock and pulled the bar up. Opening his neat organized locker he pulled out his Science notebook and hardback. Slipping his books in his side bag he closed his locker door to see Videl stand next to him.  
  
"Oh, ah hi Videl," Gohon smile rather startledly.  
  
"Hey Gohon, what's up?" Videl smiled cocking her hips.  
  
"Well nothing much, you?" Gohon smiled even larger.  
  
"Well same old same old, after school today I am going out for a bite you wanna come?"  
  
"Well sure, I don't think I have anything planed after school, so ah I guess I am free."  
  
"Rock on," Videl chuckled, "Well see ya later Gohon gotta get to home room."  
  
Videl smiled putting her hand upon Gohon's shoulder and walked past him, then waved back at him. Gohon waved in return then continued his way to home room.  
  
Just in time Gohon entered his class before the bell rang, setting his stuff down towards the back of the room he seated himself down. As the kids waited for the teacher to began the announcements Gohon pulled out his Science book and began to read over a chapter that he was supposed to read last night. Reading silently something caught his eye, looking up he saw a girl enter the room.  
  
Dressed in plane khaki pants with a yellow top that had the OSHS pin on it, she had light light brown hair pulled into a pony tale, with two thick pieces that hung before her ears and slightly rested upon her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes with almost a silver glare to them, ghostly like, her face was very beautiful, but more of a natural beauty, her presence was calm and shy.  
  
Gohon had never see her before, all the two weeks he had been to the school, watching her slowly enter the room she headed in his direction and seated herself next to him.  
  
Gohon was quite suppressed to find her pick a seat next to 'him' of all places. Sitting down she looked around the room in silence, she was obviously quite uncomfortable, 'no one' had come to great her nor ask her name. So Gohon took this time to make her fell welcome, or at least by him.  
  
"Hi I am Gohon," he smiled cheerfully, sticking out his hand.  
  
The girl looked at him quite startledly, but then smiled warmly, "Hi I am Sadi(say-D)."And shook Gohon's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sadi," Gohon smiled once more.  
  
"Thank you, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well," she replied politely.  
  
"So whaa ...what school did you come from?"  
  
"Me? Oh whaa," Sadi seemed hesitated, "A school on the other side of the city."  
  
"Oh cool, well in case you need any question please don't hesitate to ask me alright."  
  
"Alright I well try to remember that."  
  
As first period came Gohon was walking down the hall to the science class when he saw Sadi standing in the middle of the hall looking at a small piece of paper and reading the numbers off the doors to each class room. Gohon then came up from behind,  
  
"So what class do have now?"  
  
Sadi turned to him, frightened and a bit suppressed, as she always's seemed to do.  
  
"Oh, Well I have science for my first."  
  
"Just follow me alright?"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
The two then made their way down the crowed hall to the science class.  
  
"Thanks Gohon," Sadi smiled a bit embarrassed like.  
  
"No prob, besides I was heading in the same direction as well." Gohon smiled walking into the class room.  
  
"But Gohon...!"Sadi gasped quite confused for his action.  
  
Gohon turned his head over his shoulder and looked at her, "Hey science is my first period too!"he winked.  
  
Sadi smiled and followed him into the room.  
  
It was the last class of the day, gym, Sadi had already found her way around the building rather well thanks to Gohon whom had helped her out the whole day, also making it easy cause she happened to be in every class as Gohon.  
  
Sadi walked into the girls changing room holding her small duffle bag, all the other girls were either just in their under cloths or wearing their gym uniforms, Sadi then walked to a locker to claim her own and stuck her bag in it. And by then all the other girls were staring at her, after all she 'was' new, either whispering to each other and then giggled they continued to watch the odd yet beautiful girl. Taking off her shirt and bottoms, everyone gasped, Said's stomach was solid muscle, she had a six pack! her back showed muscles as well, her legs were also pure muscle, but it all was not 'sick' looking, it gave her a slender shape and well pretty darn buff!  
  
Sadi did not realize them all looking at her, slipping on her orange shorts and white top, and left the room, everyone was still in shock. Even Videl, but she was more 'interested', was this girl a fighter?  
  
Everyone was outside in the soccer field listening to the gym teacher, Sadi stood by herself with her arms crossed paying close attention to the coach talk about Soccer, when two boys walked up to her from behind. Gohon watched closely, wondering what would happen.  
  
One boy, what girls would say "Drop Dead Gorgeous" tapped her lightly on the shoulder, but not in a respectful matter.  
  
Sadi turned to face him, her eyes bright with confusion, "yes?"  
  
The boy by the name Jacon, spoke, "So like, a babe ,you ah, gotta boyfriend?"  
  
Sadi found this very rude and narrowed her bows, "May I ask what this has to do with gym class?"  
  
Jacon turned to his friend and laughed then turned back to Sadi, "Nothing. Man what kinda chick are you, dumb?"  
  
Sadi filled with anger turned from him and faced the coach making sure not to let her pithy rudely.  
  
"Awwww, what's da matter babe?"Jacon mocked and then grew more serious, "Hey I hear from the girls you gotta six pack? Is that true?"  
  
Sadi continued to ignore him, trying to get herself nor him in trouble.  
  
Jacon then turned to his friend and back at Sadi, "Well I guess that's ok I can find out for my own."  
  
He then out of now where reached up her shirt from behind and grabbed her stomach, and sure enough there were muscles there! It even scared Jacon but he did not let go.  
  
"Let go of me!"Sadi cried.  
  
Not letting go, he began to laugh, when suddenly Gohon grabbed his wrist and pulled it up, his face filled with anger.  
  
By that time everyone was looking in their direction. Gohon then lifted Jacon up and throw him back.  
  
Sadi was so disturbed her eyes filled with tears but she did not weep, Gohon then turned to her letting the coach take care of Jacon.  
  
"Sadi are you alright?"  
  
Sadi was looking down and then up at Gohon, "I...I am alright."  
  
Gohon knew she was not but smiled at her softly, "What he just did was wrong no one should do that to anyone."  
  
Sadi then looked into Gohon's eyes, they were so kind and gentile, the sight was enough to make Sadi smile, "Thank you Gohon, you have been to kind to me today..."  
  
Unable to finish Sadi was pushed away by the coach who led her back to the school building so that she could change back into her clothes. 


	2. Calories in a Bag

A/N: YAY another new Chapter! Already. Well hope you guys are liking it! And thanks for the review, I will try to keep up my 'awesome' work! ^- ~ ::flexing muscles::  
  
Chapter 2: Calories in a Bag  
  
Gohon closed his locker ready to go home when Videl walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Gohon you still up for a bite?"  
  
Gohon hesitated and then could not help but ask.  
  
"Hey Videl you know that new girl Sadi?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, something is not right about her, I thinks she is deeply...deeply depressed."  
  
"Well no kidding, after what that jerk Jacon did to her, I mean yeah that's enough to throw anybody off the edge."  
  
"Yeah but...beside that, I mean I tried to find out a bit more about her today but I did not hardly find out anything."  
  
"Ha, obviously, I saw you help her out with 'everything' But I wouldn't worry about it Gohon, I am sure she is fine, And man she has one heck of body."  
  
"She-she ah dose?"Gohon seemed t blush a bit over that comet.  
  
"Heck yeah, she's got one heck of a six pack, I saw it in the locker room, I wonder if she fights at all."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well yeah, but then again when Jacon came up from behind she did not defend herself what's soever."  
  
"Huu, that is true, but I guess it doesn't really matter," Gohon replied scratching the back of his head.  
  
Videl smiled softly and grabbed Gohon's hands, "Come on Gohon lets go."  
  
Gohon simply smiled and closed his locker and followed his friend out the school entrance, Gohon looked around but could not find Sadi anywhere.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sadi walked alone down a quite empty alle, her face was blank and filled with worry, her steps where short but fast, her pony tail bounced up and down and her two strands before her ears waved through the air. She then came to a old metal door that laid to her right, opening in slowly she entered in. Inside her so called house, it was very cold looking, the walls metal of brick, it was very open, the kitchen to the right the den to the left, and in the center there was a curled stair case that you could see all sides of, it lead to a small bridge like figure where there were two doors, the whole lay out was in a way s that as soon as you entered the house you could see all the rooms, the one ceiling about 30 feet high.  
  
Putting her bags down on the couch she pulled out her books and began to study, When suddenly the door swung open. Sadi lifted her head to see her brother walk in, he was tall and sleek, he two had light brown hair, with blue eyes. With him was two girls clenched to his sides giggling.  
  
"Sadi!" He yelled with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He then moved his head to Sadi's direction, "What are you doing aren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
Sadi then slipped her books in her bag, trying to be unnoticed,  
  
"Well I go in at 2:00."  
  
"Well its 1:30, so get outta here!" he roared pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and sipped his beer.  
  
Sadi quickly grabbed her bags, and shuffled her way out of the house, before her abusive brother began to get 'abusive'.  
  
See with Sadi, she paid, cleaned, cooked ect ect, the house, while her older brother just sat on his butt getting drunk, making love with girls, and hanging with his jerk friends.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gohon and Videl sat at the booth of the pizza restaurant, talking and having a normal good time. When suddenly Gohon's eyes caught something, looking past Videl's shoulder, out the window, he saw Sadi walking down the streets of Satan city.  
  
"Gohon what is it?" Videl asked lifting her lips from the straw of her drink.  
  
"Its-its Sadi."  
  
Videl then lifted her head and turned to face in the same direction as Gohon was, and sure enough there she was, her side bag bouncing upon her hip, she moved swiftly, and then entered a store by the name of "Dwendys Jewelry"  
  
"Well that must be where she works, huh, or she could just be shopping." Gohon suggested.  
  
"No, she must work there," Videl said still looking in out the window.  
  
Gohon's eyes filled with confusion, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well for one thing, that shop dose not open till 3:00 on Mondays, and she dose not seem very excited about going in."  
  
"huh?" Gohon said blankly.  
  
"but that's strange," Videl added.  
  
Gohon looked up at her, "What is?"  
  
Videl then turned to Gohon, "Well I go to that place all the time, and never once have I seen her, and nor have I seen any employment signs."  
  
The two then looked back out the window, when suddenly Gohon stood up and made his way to the door.  
  
"Whaa? Gohon w-what are you doing?" Videl gasped.  
  
"I am going to find out!" Gohon smiled back as he went through the door.  
  
Videl then slouched back and crossed her arms with a sour frown upon her face, "Hmpf, so make me pay the bill."  
  
Gohon walked into jewelry store, it was blankly decorated as they always are, the jewelry was very gaudy, so were most the shoppers. Gohon looked about but could not spot Sadi, he then began to walk about, trying not to look suspicions, there was no where for her to really hide, it was all glass counters, and small. With his hands in his pockets he stopped in his tracks and bit his lip, "Where is she?" he thought. When suddenly a voice behind him came.  
  
"Excuse me young man but may I help you?"  
  
Gohon then turned around to see a large older women hanging over the glass counter with a large fake smile.  
  
"Oh...a...me...yes...I was just wondering if you have any gold band rings."  
  
Gohon made up removing his hands from his pockets.  
  
The overweight lady then moved her resting breasts from the counter then walked around the wraparound counter to another section.  
  
"Here you are then doll."  
  
"Oh, ahh, thanks!"  
  
Gohon then walked to her.  
  
Once he got before her she pointed down through the glass and pointed at some plan gold rings, others gaudy others well, just plan!  
  
"Well just tell me if you wanna look at any of em hun," the lady then walked away to help some other customers.  
  
Gohon pretended to admire the gold bands when suddenly he saw a figure step before him.  
  
"Pretty aren't they?"  
  
The soft voice whispered.  
  
Gohon began to up when he saw Sadi standing before him on the inside of the counter, she wore a black skirt and a white blouse with a small pin that said "SADI" and her hair was pulled back into a hair net.  
  
Their eyes locked, Gohons wide, Sadi's filled with passion. A small smile upon her face, her eyes captured bright glares from all around. Gohon then stood straight and eyed from above instead of below.  
  
"Hi Sadi, I did not know you worked here," Gohon smiled weakly.  
  
"Yup, been actually," Sadi smiled but then looked back at the rings, "Are you interested in any of them?"  
  
Gohon looked back to them as well, "Well um...I am not sure...is it alright if I come back some other time to see if I can find a...ah...better deal?"Gohon swallowed.  
  
"Sure!" Sadi giggled slipping a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
Wow, came upon Gohon's face.  
  
Sadi's face became more worried when she saw Gohons face change to that you know face.  
  
Looking down quickly two more light brown strands of hair swept to the side of her fair face.  
  
"Um, Gohon ...I was wondering...if ah...would tell me if we had homework today."  
  
"Um, ah yeah we do...English page 263, and math work pages 114 problems 3- 65 odds."  
  
Gohon smiled stiffly then slipped his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Alright then I guess that sounds right," Sadi smiled taking her fingers up once more and tucked her hair behind her ear with a sweet smile upon her face.  
  
"Holy.......man she is hott, maybe I should ask her....yeah I think I well!"Gohon thought then spoke up, "Um Sadi do you wanna study with me in the Satan City Library tonight at six?"  
  
Sadi's eyes light up,  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok then I well pick you up then how bout it?"  
  
"Oh ok, no wait!"Sadi gasped, "How bout I just meet you there it may make it easier."  
  
"Well, ah ok then," Gohon shrugged and began to walk out the door, but while opening the door he turned to wave at Sadi, "Tonight at six then!"  
  
He then turned and the door close behind him causing the bells above it to ring.  
  
Sadi waved a bit too late mouthing 'alright' with a smile, but it then turned to a dream face, as she watched Gohon jog across the city street to the other side she let out a sigh and continued on to work.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohon walked into the front door of his house, the smell of Chichi cooking filled the air, Gohon took in a large fill of the smell and let it out with a sigh.  
  
"Mom I'm home!"Gohon yelled shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Gohon! Oh my! its so good for you to be home! I thought you would not be home till much later!" ChiChi yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"No, I just went to get a bit with Videl," Gohon replied walking into the kitchen where he spotted his mother at the stove mixing the stir-fry pan.  
  
ChiChi then turned to face him with a frown, "You mean you've already ate? Bloody dang, and I made your favorite."  
  
"Oh don't worry mom, you know how it is, it takes more then a few slices of pizza to fill a my belly," Gohon smiled slipping his bag on the kitchen table.  
  
ChiChi smiled in relief putting her hand on her hart, "Oh...right, just like your father, thank god." ChiChi's face then turned more serious, "Oh and Gohon I expect you to go study and clean your room before you eat or spar," She said pointing at him with her food soaked espacula. Gohon put his hands up in surrender, "Wo,wo, hey calm down there, I cleaned my room last night and besides at six I am going to the library to study with a friend."  
  
"A Friend, who Videl?"  
  
"No, a new girl."  
  
"What! Gohon you know I don't like you going out and doing things with girls I don't know, how am I supposed to...." before ChiChi could finish Gohon interrupted her.  
  
"Come on mom, how can you not trust me, we are just friends!"  
  
"Well ok, but I still don't like the whole idea!"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Gohon said running upstairs and changing into his gi.  
  
Gohon walked out to the back yard to see Goten sitting in the grass silently he seemed to be staring at something, Gohon sighed as he walked over to his little brother.  
  
"What are you doing Goten?"  
  
"Hunting," Goten whispered not looking back at Gohon.  
  
Gohon just smiled, he was used to his brother doing weird things, so this was just the ordinary.  
  
"Hunting what?"  
  
Goten didn't answer just sat there like a meditating monk. Gohon rolled his eyes and continued to watch what exactly Goten would do.  
  
Moments past, Gohon was finding this to off, about to interrupt this odd situation Goten pounced forward quicker then light into a bush.  
  
"Euuu?!?"Gohon gasped leaning back.  
  
The bushes shook about, Gohon could here his little bother squealing out words like,  
  
"OW!"  
  
"I AM GONNA GET YA!"  
  
"OW, LET GO OF THAT!"  
  
"HOLD STILL!"  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
Finally the fury stopped, Gohon was still quit in shock he sat there in confusion, waiting to see who would emerge from the little fight, out came Goten holding a...squirrel?  
  
"Look Gohon! I got him!" Goten smiled holding the little rodent out before him.  
  
"Wow, ah...Goten...its...a ...cute," Gohon managed to say with 'What!' written all over his face.  
  
Goten giggled quite proud of himself, "His name is Spanky!"  
  
"How...wa...do you know that?"Gohon squeaked.  
  
"Well that's what I thought I would name him! cool huh!"  
  
"Ahhh, not really."  
  
Goten just ignored his brothers comet and ran to the house, "Wait till mom see's him! She'll love him!"  
  
Gohon turned around quickly with his hand out, "No Goten I don't think that's a good idea!" Goten paid no attention to him but just ran into the house still carrying on, "And then I am going to show him to Trunks!"  
  
Gohon whom was still on the ground turned around and plumped his chin on his hand, he didn't feel much like training, he just wanted to..........  
  
Gohon was then interrupted by a horrible sound that came from the house.  
  
"huh?" Gohon turned to face it, the sound then came again, it was a scream, one like no other!  
  
Gohon ran into the back door of the house that led to the kitchen, "What- What is it!"  
  
He then saw ChiChi standing on a chair screaming her bloody lungs out, Goten standing before her with a confused look on his face and "Spanky" on the counter nibbling on a flake of lettuce.  
  
ChiChi's horrid face then turned to Gohon, "Oh Gohon get it please!"  
  
Gohon walked in a bit distressed of the whole situation, "Ok ok."  
  
Suddenly Goten grabbed Gohon's arm and began tugging at it, "No Gohon don't hurt him!"  
  
"I am not going to kill it, just get rid of it!" Gohon hissed.  
  
"But I wanna keep him!" Goten squealed.  
  
ChiChi then broke in the conversation, "If you think your gonna keep that rat you can forget it kido!"She yelled still upon the chair.  
  
Gohon then sorta sneaked up on the rodent and threw his to palms on top of it.  
  
"GOTHEA!"  
  
He then opened his hands up to see....nothing, "Huh?"  
  
"spueeeeeeeek!"  
  
Gohon looked to the left to now see the squirrel nibbling on something else.  
  
"Why You!"  
  
Gohon pounced to that side, nothing the squirrel was not there! no its over there!  
  
Attack.  
  
Miss.  
  
Over there.  
  
Attack.  
  
Miss.  
  
The pattern went on forever  
  
the squirrel then jumped to the floor and ran toward ChiChi who stood upon the chair, "AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed closing her eyes sand standing on one foot.  
Gohon grinned, "I got ya now" he said under his breath, ran, jumped and landed right on the squirrel.  
  
"NOO!" Goten whaled.  
  
Gohon, with his head under the chair and his body sprawled out on the floor chuckled, got up on all fours and looked underneath him,  
  
"Huh!" Gohon gasped, the squirrel was not there, when suddenly Gohon felt little foot prints on his back and then the stopped,  
  
"Squeak."  
  
Gohon then whipped himself on his back causing the little rodent to land on Gohon's belly, Gohon then grabbed hold of it,  
  
"There got you."  
  
He then stood up and walked out the back door throwing the ugly creature out in to the woods.  
  
"No Gohon! I wanted to keep him!"Goten snarled.  
  
"Like heck you did," ChiChi glared with her arms crossed now off the chair, "now come on Goten I think we need to talk."  
  
Goten gulped, "Ta-Talk? But can we think about this instead, I don't think I can take one of your talks!"  
  
"Oh that's good, so now you well probably listen to this one," ChiChi grinned grabbing hold of the boys upper arm and dragging him up the stairs.  
  
Gohon smiled and went outside to spar a bit. 


	3. Getting to know mist over water

A/N: hey new chapter already! I sure am a quick typer huh? Well hope you are liking this story this chapter should be fun! And thanks for the reviews! You two have my favor! ^-^  
  
Chapter 3: Getting to know mist over water  
  
At five thirty Gohon got all his bags together and changed into some darkish blue jeans, a red McDonalds shirt and over it a tan corduroy jacket (isn't that so something Gohon would wear in the show *roll eyes* hey, I thought I would give him some funky style alright!), he then walked out the front door and flew off. Coming to the library Gohon landed before it and walked in, it was a very large one as well, beautiful too, and in the back there was a little coffee beanery. Gohon walked about looking to see if Sadi was there yet when suddenly he spotted her, sitting at a large oak table in toward the back of the building, alone she was, her almond colored face gleamed in the light of a small low lite lamp that stood before her, her quite face gleamed into her book. Gohon made his way toward her, walking cautiously he laid his books next to her,  
  
"Hey, sorry I am late."  
  
Sadi peered up with a smile, " no, no your not lait, I just came a bit too early."  
  
Gohon then sat next to her, finally able to really notice her. She wore also a pair of jeans and had on a white shirt with a baby blue Cardigan over it.  
  
"So what did you do today?" She asked pushing her books aside and laying her chin on her hand.  
  
"Me...ah, not much, went home and practiced a bit."  
  
"Practiced what?"  
  
Gohon lifted his eyes to hers, "a.." Gohon hesitated, he then leaned forward and lifted his hand to block what he was saying for others around, "just between you and me. Martial arts."  
  
Sadi quickly removed her head from her wrist and looked away, "Martial arts, huh? Well that's...interesting."  
  
Gohon lit up with confusion, "is there something wrong?"  
  
"No there isn't anything wrong," Sadi said sharply still not looking at him.  
  
"Well there is something obviously wrong, cause you seem awfully upset with it."  
  
Sadi then finally looked at him, "its just that....I don't...believe in violence and I think any typ of fighting no matter what typ, is something that shouldn't be a part of us. I think its dangerous and can take control of ones mind no matter how great he is, and turn them into assigns."  
  
Gohon looked to the side " a....wow...." he thought.  
  
"And I am not trying to sound optimistic but I think that's what can happen to anyone."  
  
Gohon was rather speechless, "well you know....actually I would have to agree, people can be driven like that, but I also believe that you can 'veer' from it, if you are strong enough in the head and soul." he said, not actually believing what she said and agreed but in some sense, it was true.  
  
Sadi bit her lip and nodded her head looking down, she then looked back up at him and asked, "so what belt are you, black, brown...white?"  
  
Gohon chuckled, and sat straight, "I don't do the whole belt thing, my style is not with the belt. But if you wanna rate me in such a term I would have to I am not very far up the tree," he lied.  
  
Sadi smiled, "I see, so you are just a newy?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that," he smiled, with a small smirk.  
  
Sadi smiled as well and then asked, "So what's your family like?"  
  
Gohon looked at her with a confused stare.  
  
Sadi put her hands out in front of her quickly, "oh I am sorry, not trying to sound weird, I ask weird questions, and also trying to make conversation too," she laughed.  
  
Gohon laughed too, "I see. Well I live with my mom and my little brother."  
  
"No father?"  
  
Gohon looked down at his hands that were fiddling with a piece of paper on the table, a small smile on his face yet his eyes, not looking at her showed sorrow, "well he died, when I was eleven."  
  
Sadi lifted her hand to her chin, "oh, Gohon I am sorry."  
  
"No, no its ok, really, its all good. Time moves on and you gotta keep with it."  
  
"If you down mind me asking, how did he...die?" she asked cocking her head.  
  
Gohon lifted his eyes but not at her, there was a hesitance in speech, it far to sad and far to risky to say exactly, "sacrifice."  
  
Sadi's eyes fell, her hand moved toward Gohon's but she did not touch it, not thing much about the words he used 'sacrifice' she thought it was supposed to used as like a 'philosophy like thing'(wow that did not make sense. But you get the drift right?)  
  
"And you, who do you live with?"  
  
Sadi looked at him, her eyes wide with nervousness, "with...um...with my grandparents," she lied,  
  
"my parents I never knew so I live with them," she said real quickly and added to cover up most of the truth, "and I am very, very happy," she said tapping her right index finger on the table.  
  
Gohon smiled with a nod, "good."  
  
Sadi turned her eyes to the side and laughed, "well, I guess our studying idea turned out to be a little different."  
  
Gohon laughed, "I guess so!"  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" came aloud scold from no where. Gohon and Sadi quickly turned their heads aside to see an old woman with glasses frowning at them, "This is a Library youngins, no either keep it low or find someplace else to chit chat!" she whispered harshly.  
  
"I am sorry Ma'am," Gohon said with a smirk on his face he then turned to Sadi, "Should we leave or stay?"  
  
Sadi smiled, "Leave."  
  
Gohon smiled back and then turned tot he woman, "we will be on our way."  
  
Gohon and Sadi walked down the streets of Satan City, talking and laughing.  
  
"Well hey Gohon," Sadi said stopping in front of him, "I think I need to head home, tomorrow after school I am gonna have to work."  
  
"Ok, well its been great. Here let me walk you home."  
  
"Oh, um no. I don't think that would be a good idea, my ah Grandparent are having a little thing going on with me and...ah...boys, they might get upset."  
  
"Well I don't have to go inside, I can just drop you off a the door," Gohon suggested.  
  
"Still! Umm...my Grandpa looks out the window a lot, he will see you," Sadi's face then turned to a smile, she put her hand on Gohon's cheek, "Don't worry Gohon, I'll be alright," she said inside a small laugh.  
  
"Ok then," Gohon smile and reached out his hand, "See ya tomorrow?"  
  
Sadi smiled and shook it, "Tomorrow." she then turned toward the street and began to jog across it, looked back and waved. Gohon waved back then turned toward home. Sadi walked into her house, closing the door behind her quietly she walked forward toward the open winding stair case and began to walk up, when suddenly her brother Kice yelled at her from the downstair couch, "Hey Sadi!" he hissed, "I hear you started school today!"  
  
Sadi closed her eyes and swallowed, "Yeah."  
  
"Who the heck you think you are going and doing that kinda Crap!" he yelled.  
  
Sadi looked down at him, "Kice, I need to finish my education if you want me to support us, for me- to- get an agreeable job I need- to- have had finished Highschool."  
  
"To hell with School, we are as fine off a this, besides you being in school gives you less time working and getting the crap that supports us!" Kice then paused, his eyes then suddenly filled with a horrid of anger, he then yelled in full anger, "Get down here you hussy! I will not have you look down at me now get your lazy butt down here and stand!"  
  
Sadi did what he said and marched down the stairs and stood before hi, he quickly grabbed hold of her upper arm and threw her on the couch,  
  
"Ok so I'll let you go to school! Only so we can get more money, but I swear to God, if the money you made lowers anymore then a dollar, I am gonna kill you!" he yelled, "Now get up!" Sadi quickly got up and ran up the stairs to her room, slammed the door behind her. She then melt to her buttock against the door and began to sob, "Why, why brother, why must you drive me closer to temptation," she managed to whisper through her gasps for breath.  
  
A/N: hmmm, what temptation? Well your gonna have to find out latta! Please review this chapter or story in general ! 


	4. Lurch

A/N: here is chapter four. Boy. I sure am sending these things out a lot, I was up late typing, so I finished chapter four and did some work on my other story, but I didn't send in any new chapters for it. Well I hope you are liking it! This chapter is really really sad! The end *wink wink* or should I saw *weep weep*  
  
Chapter 4: Lurch  
  
The next day at school was quit the ordinary, Gohon sat in home room, Sadi entered and sat next to him, through out the day the two actually did not commune much. At lunch Gohon sat in the middle of the very large cafeteria, Videl sat next to him,  
  
"Hey Gohon, how are ya?"  
  
"I'm alright," he murmured, but quickly re-awoke, "Hey Videl, you now the new girl, Sadi?"  
  
"Yeah," Videl said taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Well last night we studied together, and she told me that she lives with her Grandparents, and her last name is Tie right?"  
  
"Tea," Videl shortly corrected him still focused on her sandwich.  
  
"Well anyways, I was wondering, you work on the force in all, you no most everyone in this whole City right?"  
  
Videl's focus on the sandwich then switched to Gohon, "Gohon, this is a huge city, its impossible to know everyone," she said with her mouth full and in a 'you're an idiot' voice.  
  
"Well yeah, but you should have an idea."  
  
Videl pushed up her shoulders and wen back to her sandwich, Gohon was about to continue when he saw Sadi enter the cafeteria, her face filled with distress, her books held closely to her bosoms. Gohon stood up from the table and walked quickly to her,  
  
"Hey Sadi, you wanna set with us?" he asked pointing to were he and Videl sat.  
  
Videl looked from him to the table a few times, her eyebrows showed worry,  
  
"Sure," she sadi quietly and slowly.  
  
Gohon smiled and led her to the table, sitting down, Sadi sat next to Gohon with Videl in front of them.  
  
"Sadi this is Videl, a friend of mine."  
  
"Yes, I know who you are, you are Hercul's daughter, its quit a pleasure," Sadi smiled holding out her hand.  
  
"And same to you," Videl smiled shaking her hand.  
  
Sadi then pulled from her bags, a small canister, opening it came the delicious smell of Shee Crab soup, still hot.  
  
"Wow you cook that yourself?" Videl asked with her nose drifting toward the sweet smell.  
  
"Well yes, I cook most meals at my house," Sadi smiled pulling out a spoon.  
  
"I wish I could cook," Videl added, "I can only make caned soups if anything.  
  
Sadi laughed, when suddenly her face grew quite and frightened, she looked past Videl's shoulder, Videl looked at her oddly then turned to see what she was looking at.... Jacon and his buddies. Gohon noticed this too, his eyes then turned to Sadi then too Videl who looked back at Gohon.  
  
"Sadi?" Gohon murmured quietly.  
  
Sadi's eyes quickly shifted away from everyone, "Umm I am gonna run to the restroom," she said panicky getting up quickly. She then made her way to the door, but Jacon stopped her.  
  
"Well if it isn't miss muscle bags and her gayness," he hissed with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Please, don't do this," Sadi spoke nervously shaking.  
  
"Please don't what? Now come on girly why don't you let anyone grab ya? Huu? I was just trying to make a friendly conversation with you and you get all snobby, I had to teach you a lesson."  
  
Sadi then tried to brake through him, which made him fill with more anger, "Looks like you need another lesson!" he yelled grabbing her wrist and lifting her up off the ground.  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria was now focused on the action, Gohon lifted from his chair and headed in their direction.  
  
"Let go of her Jacon!" Gohon yelled, taking of his black vest.  
  
Jacon's head turned quickly toward Gohon, a grin soon appeared on his face,  
  
"Ouwwww, look everyone, Gohon's doen some strippen moves."  
  
The whole cafeteria began to laugh, most the girls blushed and gasped.  
  
Gohon found nothing about it funny though, "Jacon, let-her-go,"Gohon growled in a deeper voice.  
  
"Come and make me!" Jacon yelled putting Sadi's head between his arms in a head lock and began to squeeze.  
  
"Go-hon," sadi grumbled quietly in pain trying to free her neck from its death lock.  
  
Gohon shivered in anger, his fists clenched, and his teeth clattered.  
  
Jacon continued to make boyish and harsh remarks at Gohon and about sadi, when suddenly Gohon yelled, through his hand up before him quick as a cat and grabbed hold of Jacon's neck and squeezed.  
  
"Ga!" Jacon gasped, releasing Sadi from the pressure of his throat. The whole cafeteria was quite with awe, quickly his chums charged at Gohon and grabbed hold of him trying to have him give up his grasp, but he didn't. They were no more the a small wisp of wind upon a mountain, Gohon just stared into the frightened Jacon's eyes, Gohon's evil grin sent a shiver down Jacon's spin, Gohon had him lifted from the ground only held my the fore of his neck..  
  
"You-" Gohon's anger quivered his voice making it even hard for him to speak, "leave-her-alone, or I'll kill you," Gohon said leaning his head down and looking up at Jacon beneath his eyebrows, and then squeezed tighter to his neck then dropped him on the floor. Jacon's pals rushed to him and checked him out, while he held on to his neck in pain, Sadi got up and walked to Gohon,  
  
"Gohon?" she asked looking at him with a confused stare.  
  
A crowed of kids had already gathered around everyone, Gohon looked to Sadi, "Sadi? Are-are you alright?"  
  
Before Sadi could answer Videl had already broken through and grabbed Gohon's arm, "Gohon, what the heck is the matter with you?"  
  
Gohon turned to her, "Nothing, I am fine," Gohon said rather confused like.  
  
"Well, not to my eye, you never go around betting people up like that," Videl said slipping her hands on her hips with a cocked head. Suddenly a voice broke out, "I'll get you for this Gohon Son, you haven't seen the last of me," Jacon hissed marching out of the room.  
  
Gohon lifted his eyebrows, he then turned to Sadi, but she want there, "Where's Sadi?"  
  
Everyone looked around, they then spotted her, grabbing hold of her lunch and bags she flowwed out the cafeteria her face tucked away, walking swiftly pass everyone she then passed Gohon, Gohon turned quickly toward ready to follow but stopped. A small tear slipped from the back of her cheek and floated behind her wake, and dripped next to Gohon, Gohon heard and saw it drip upon the hard tiled floor, his eyes watched it hover then land upon the ground, like it happened in slow motion. His eyes closed a bit it sympathy and in confusion, his lips perched open from awe.  
  
Gohon walked into his house, no 'hi I am home, or hey there' it was as quite as night, lying his bags on the floor he headed toward the stair case but found ChiChi sitting in the living room, and Bulma trying to fix the T.V.  
  
"Oh Gohon, sweety, your home," ChiChi smiled, "why no hello, you always do so."  
  
"Yeah," Gohon said under his breath, "I just had a bad day."  
  
"Oh? How come?" ChiChi asked leaning forward.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Gohon said plopping on the red polyester coach.  
  
"Well, I wouldn'y worry, there's always bad days, they just never warn you ahead of time," ChiChi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I just wish they weren't so gay."  
  
"Yeah well you know what the say Kido," Bulma busted in not even looking at them, too busy fixing the TV, "life aint life without difficulties."  
  
"Amen," came deep voice from behind. Gohon turned around to see Vegeta sipping a glass of beer leaning against the wall.  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta I didn't know you were here," Gohon said with a weak smile.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," he groaned sipping his beer.  
  
"Vegeta!" ChiChi bursted out, "where did you get that beer from?! I have told you no alcohol in my house!"  
  
"Calm yourself woman, everyone has to a drink in their life, including you," he said cocking his head.  
  
"Why you little muskrat!" ChiChi hissed standing up.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma yelled standing up, "You heard the woman, don't you drink alcohol in this house," Bulma then cocked her hips and pointed the remote for the TV at the TV and pushed the power button, then the TV came on. "Ah!" Bulma exclaimed with a giggle, "now she's puffin away!"  
  
"Oh wow, gee, thanks Bulma!" ChiChi smiled, " How much money you want for that?" "Oh come on now ChiChi, don't even ask that, you know its on the house, after all you are a good friend," Bulma winked.  
  
"Well ok then, if you say so," ChiChi, smiled, "but here let me get you a drink," ChiChi then stood up and headed toward the kitchen, passing Vegeta she took the bottle of beer he was gulping down from his hand, causing him to choke I bit, "Dang nabit woman!" he yelled wiping the drips from the corners of his mouth.  
  
Gohon then headed upstairs without a word, walking into his room he plopped down on his bed and lied down, with his arms behind his head he stared at the blank ceiling, when slowly he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Gohon awoke to feel a tap on his shoulder, then two then three, turning upon his back he saw ChiChi,  
  
"Gohon dear? Are you sure your alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohon said rubbing his eyes then sitting up, "why?"  
  
"Well, you just don't seem yourself, and that troubles me."  
  
"Ma, I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
ChiChi sat upward, "Well good, cause I don't want no sick child on my hands now, now please hunny, do something with yourself before I begin to not believe you."  
  
Gohon smiled, "Ok mom, I guess I'll go for a walk."  
  
ChiChi smiled, "there now much better," she then walked out the room and to her room.  
  
Gohon pulled his legs to the side of the bed and crouched his back, he then looked to the digital clock at his bed side '5:58 pm' Gohon then stood up and slipped on his jacket and a pair of blue jeans, he then headed out his room, through the stair case then out the back door, he then flew to the sky.  
  
The sun began its setting, the sky, painted with red, orange, yellow, and blue, twisted together and colliding together like currents of a sea. Gohon sat upon the bridge of large cliff that over looked the savanna, his arms crossed before him holding his legs close to his body, he admired the heavenly abstract. Letting out a deep sigh he stood up and hovered away.  
  
Now walking down the dark city streets, he did not look at anything only his feet which walked slowly and laggardly, he walked for some time, paying no heed to where he was headed when suddenly he found himself in a dark ally, looking up and around he sighed,  
  
"I better head home."  
  
When suddenly a snakey voice came, "Like hell you will."  
  
Gohon quickly turned around to see Jacon and his buddies sneaking up from behind with evil grins.  
  
"Jacon?" Gohon said rather surprised.  
  
"Hey there Gohon, I think me and you have some business, now don't we?" Jacon smiled.  
  
"I have no business with you Jacon," Gohon growled.  
  
"Oh yes you do," Jacon said in a more serious tone, "Lets get him," Jacon said to his faggot.  
  
Ready to pounce at him a female figure jumped before them, between the angry mob and Gohon who was up against a wall.  
  
"Huu?" they all gasped.  
  
"Get back!" the girl yelled to Jacon and his friends.  
  
Jacon leaned back a bit and let out a laugh, "Well, look what we got here, if it isn't Sadi the hussy. Well Sadi, what the heck you think your doen protecting this loser, OH is it because he saved you?"  
  
Sadi narrowed her eyebrows, "Jacon stop this, please just leave him alone, what do you want from him, what do want from this?"  
  
"What do I want?" Jacon then put his hand un his chin and did a cheesy thinking face, "hmm, what do I want? Well a, this fag did humiliate me in front of the whole school, and you...hahaha.... I just want you."  
  
"And you cant have me?" Sadi asked cocking her head.  
  
Jacon held his arms out beside him, "Listen babe, I can have any hussy I want, you got that?"  
  
Sadi narrowed her brows a bit more, "Stop calling me that," she said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Jacon asked turning his head a bit to the side, "What was that?" he asked mockingly cuffing his left hand behind his ear, "Did you just tell me to stop calling you a hussy?"  
  
"You heard me!" Sadi yelled throwing her body forward. Her hand clawed before her, another above her, her body slightly twisted side way, all her feet were off the ground. Striking at Jacon he grabbed hold of one of her reached out hands and twisted, Sadi, about to do a counter attack, was grabbed hold of Gohon who pushed her aside. He then began to fight, yells kicks and punches were thrown, Gohon did not show any of his true power, just fought like he knew basic martial arts, the same as the other guys were doing. Sadi sat on the ground watching them, here eyes wide frightened for Gohon.  
  
Gohon was very well in the lead, knocked out most the guys ready to do his final blow on Jacon, one of his buddies, a short little greaser like guy came up from behind Gohon, rapped around his waist and stabbed him right above the side of his pelvic bone. Gohon let out a horrible yell, then gasped reaching for his side he pulled the dagger out, when suddenly Jacon grabbed hold of Gohon, punched him right where he had been stabbed repeatedly, Gohon let out a horrid scream after every blow, chocking out saliva, when suddenly Jacon took out his out small dagger and slammed it right above the other wound, jabbing it in to far the hilt of the dagger went in, then even Jacon's hand.  
  
Gohon screamed so horribly it echoed through the whole city. When suddenly Jacon let out a evil smirk, pulled his hand out and ran off with his punk friends. Gohon lied there, his lower half sprawled out on the dirty cement, his upper half held up from his hands, which crumbled to his elbows. Sadi ran to him then skid down to her knees.  
  
"Oh my God!" She gasped, "Gohon, Gohon!" She wailed turning him on his back, his eyes were closed, his chest pounded up and down really fast, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Sadi lifted his head up close to hers, "Gohon can you me? Gohon!" Sadi began to panic. Sadi noticed Gohon's chest slow its pace, his head slowly rolled to the side, slowly she lifted him up into her arms (yes I know I know, she is pretty buff) and carried him off.  
  
Walking down the dark ally, and then to the large metal door, Sadi walked in and locked the doors. Walking into her home she carried Gohon up the winding metal stair case into the bathroom. Laying him on the cold bathroom floor, she then scurried tot he bathtub and filled it up with hot water, she then walked to Gohon, scratching the back of her head, she got down on her knees and removed his coat, shirt, pants, and his boxers, the awkwardness of see him naked slowed Sadi down, but continued to do what she was doing. Lifting his body she laid him in the warm water, instantly the tub of water turned red with blood,  
  
"Oh geeshh," Sadi said rather disgustedly, reaching down into the dark pool that was swallowing Gohon, Sadi began to touch his body, groping around for the wound Sadi accidently ran into Gohon's groin. Quick as a cat Sadi ripped her hand out,  
  
"Oh God! Sorry Gohon!" she gasped, in total panic mode. She then reached for the plug of the tube, draining out the water Sadi turned the shower on him, letting the blood seep from his shin and down the drain. She then reached to his wound, and figured it, pushing aside flaps of hanging flesh sadi reached in his side, Gohon's stomach arched frm the pain he began to grunt from the excruciating pain, even though he was half was in consciousness. Sadi then felt something hard, rapping her figures around it she began to pull it out, once it was all the way out she realized what it was, Jacon's dagger, Sadi quickly then throw it away.  
  
An hour later Sadi had Gohon sprawled out on over the sink counter with a rapage around his waist, he was still completely naked which really bothered Sadi, "I cant just have you lying naked, you would probably be so embarrassed," Sadi said cocking her head, she then quickly ran to her room were she pulled out a pair of bigger pajama shorts, running back into the bathroom she took Gohons feet and slipped them through the hole, then inched her way up, coming to his groin Sadi bit her lip and looked aside and began to bull them up all the way. Sadi sighed, "There we go, now if we can just get you to my bed." Scooping up the body she carried him to her room, lying him on her soft bed she covered him up,  
  
"Now you just stay right there," she said to the now blacked out boy. She then ran downstairs and grabbed a mop from the kitchen closet and rat up stairs, running back up to the bathroom she began to mop up the large blood puddle on the floor. When she was totally done she went back up her room.  
  
ChiChi sat on the living room coach reading a book with her legs curled up next to he, her eyes then gazed to a clock that read 9:00 which laid next to the coach then back to the book, she then let out a deep sigh and closed the book.  
  
"Gohon sure has been taking way to long of a walk, I am really beginning to worry," she then stood up and walked to the kitchen. Picking up the phone she dialed the phone then slipped it between her head and shoulder, leaving her small hads tugging at each other in nervousness.  
  
Bulma picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bulma this is ChiChi." ChiChi said shifting her body.  
  
"Well hello there, what up?"  
  
"Well nothing much, see, Gohon went for walk around 6:00 and it is now 9:00 and I haven't heard a word, and I was just wondering if he stopped by to pick up something at your place."  
  
"Well sorry, but ChiChi, I haven't seen him at all, but I will most certainly call if he shows up."  
  
"Well thank you, this..this just isn't like him, he would never do a thing like this" ChiChi said almost about to cry.  
  
"Oh, just don't worry honey, I am sure he will turn up," Bulma said sympathaticly, "Good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
The two then hung up the phone's. ChiChi then went back into the living room and looked out the window, then to the door, opening it she popped her head out, then walked outside. The night was beautiful, very warm and with heavy breeze, without a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Gohon?" ChiChi said under her breath.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she walked to the table that laid next to her bed and turned on a small little lamp that lite the room fully, she then turned off her main light, she then walked back to the bed and sat next to Gohon, looking at his face that looked upon the ceiling. There was a dull glow upon his face that flickered from the small light.  
  
Sadi then shook her head.  
  
"I am sorry Gohon, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have ever came to Orange star high school, I wish I never met you, because you would have never gotten hurt, like this." she then lifted her hand and put it upon his forehead and pushed pieces of his hair aside, she then covered him more with blankets and sat quietly.  
  
Kice walked into the home rather quietly, not bursting out in yelling and cussing, he was rather wasted, his cloths were all rugged up and unbuttoned, from his lips he pulled out his cigarette stud and flicked it in the sick which was rather far away. He then made his way to the stair case and began to climb, slowly, leaning most of his weight on the banister, when suddenly hit something warm and thick, pulling his hand up he saw that it was red with a syrupy liquid, blood, blood that must have came from Gohon's wound hitting it. Not paying much attention to, think it might just be jelly or strawberry syrup, he walked to the bathroom to wash it off. Walking in he began to wash his hand when suddenly he saw drops of blood all over the sink.  
  
"What the..." he reached forward tipping his index figure in the drying blood, he brought it to his lips and tipped his tongue on it, tasting the salty-iron texture he spat,  
  
"What the freak is blood doing in my bathroom!"he yelled but not too loudly, he then saw a shorter black hair stuck it one of the drops, pulling it out he admired it and then a evil grin swept across his face.  
  
Walking down the stairs acting like he just got home, Kice yelled out to Sadi, "Sadi! Get your freakin butt down here!"  
  
Sadi still next to Gohon jumped from under her skin,  
  
"Oh God he's home," she gasped, she then stuck Gohon under all the covers and walked to the banister, "Yea-yes Kice?"  
  
Kice figured her to come down. Sadi obeyed and began to walk down the twisted stairs, as she walked up to her big brother he quicky grabbed her wrist and threw her on the coach, rolling to the front of it cause it had its back to them,  
  
"Ki-Kice what's wrong?" she gasped in pain.  
  
Kice stormed toward her and pined her to the coach, "So Sadi, you think you can just hide things from me now don't you! Hiding dead guys in your room!"  
  
"What-what are you talking about?" She gasped again.  
  
"Oh, don't give me any of your crap Sadi, I have had enough of you, always talking back and never listening, I think its your time," he finished with a evil grin.  
  
Sadi's eyes went huge her struggling stopped, 'what?'  
  
"Kice no!" Sadi screamed but it was too late, quick as a cat Kice lifted his hands from her shoulders and put them over her mouth and plugged her nose and rammed her head into the coach, and began to suffocate her. Sadi kicked and struggled but it was no use, moments where passing like years, her strength was draining while his remand strong when finally.....her body went limp, her eyes closed, she lied motionless.  
  
A/N: GASP!!!! oh no! This is not a good sign! Who's gonna know she was murdered by her brother! Bring in the Forensics! *whistle* well please review and thank you.  
  
Hey, have any of you been watching Dragon ball? Its actually not 'that' bad! Haha, I was watching it w/ my mom, whom I would call not the biggest DBZ fan, THOUGH this is DB! It was the episode yesterday, on Thursday! When Goku leaves ChiChi at this hot spring place, and all the pigs are setting her up so she'll take off her clothes and they watch her through the holes, and she is getting undressed. Haha it was so cheep. But my mom got really disgusted, and she was like "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR CHILDREN!!" Haha it was funny, though I was scared she was gonna get mad at me for liking the show. (Well actually I am not that crazy about it, but when Goku got older it pulled a 180!) 


	5. Microwaveble Thoughts

Ghost (and some numbers I forgot)- hey thanks for the review! Sadi really die? You'll have to find out by reading this awesome chapter! I don't worry, I will make sure your brother doesn't find out your using his account, I will protect you! Well I am glade you love the story and here is a chapter dedicated to your need!  
  
A/N: ok everyone here is another chapter! A conclusion to runaway thoughts! Please keep up the reviews! They make my day!  
  
Chapter 5: Microwaveble Thoughts  
  
Kice smirked when suddenly a hand grabbed his upper arm, stunned he froze then began to slowly turn around but before he could get a glimpse at his threatener the man slammed the side of his hand into his upper shoulder, Kice gasped, his eyes rolled back into his head and crumbled to the floor. It was Gohon, quickly he walked to the couch pressed his finger against Sadi's throat, feeling her steadfast pulse he scooped her head up and stuck her head under a pillow. Gohon Smiled down at her.  
  
"Thanks Sadi, as much as I appreciate your hospitality it would be best spent on somebody else."  
  
Gohon gave a small smile after what he had just spoke, it was after all rather sarcastic, he then turned around and scooped up his cloths that he found in the corner of her room, he then picked up the knocked out Kice and walked out the door, closing it and locking it he flew off.  
  
ChiChi sat on the red couches nibbling at her finger tips starring blankly off when suddenly she heard the sound of the back door cracking open, jerking her to where the sound came from.  
  
Gohon stepped into the house and slowly closed the door behind him trying not to call unwanted attention When suddenly he heard his mother call his name and her feet pattering toward him. Gohon gasped looking at his half naked body and the pile of bloody clothes in his arms, quickly he re-rolled then into a position that you could not see the blood when suddenly ChiChi entered the room.  
  
"Gohon where have you be-ah..." ChiChi's half worried half angry voice turned to a gasp as she saw her son half naked. holding his cloths and his hair all roughed up. ChiChi's eye grew narrower and narrower, her teeth grinded,  
  
"So Gohon, tell me what are you doing home at twelve and with no cloths, eh?"  
  
Gohon stepped back and waved his hands back and forth, "no no mom its no what you think!"  
  
"Oh, is it!" ChiChi marched up to Gohon and stuck her finger under his nose, "what have I told you about waiting after your married! So tell me who is she, is she worth your honor and virginity?!"  
  
Gohon dropped his shoulders and threw his head back, "moooom," he growled under his breath, "I swear, its true."  
  
ChiChi reached forward and grabbed him by the arm, yanking it with a hiss Gohon gasped and collapsed to his wounded side. ChiChi released her grip from him quickly and yanked her hands to her face releasing a gasp. Seeing her son fall to his knees holding side, ChiChi saw, beneath his hands she saw blood slip between his side and hands, it as well oozed between his fingers. ChiChi threw herself to her son's add, grabbing hold of his hands she pulled them away to look at the wound.  
  
"Gohon, how did this happen?" she asked softly yet filled with panic.  
  
"Its alright mom," Gohon said gulping back the pain, "it's just a little more painful then other things I have had," he said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
ChiChi grabbed a wet cloth from the sink and began to press away the blood, seeing the cut not hidden by red was far different then what she thought, she simply saw a large flap of skin, closing her eyes and taking a breath she reached forward, opening her eyes she put her fingers on the flap cautiously and then pulled it back, blood pored out. The flap covered the cut, ChiChi quickly stood up and hurried to a drawer, pulling it open she scattered the stuff inside it about when finally she came to a pair of scissors, grabbing hold of them she went back to Gohon. Getting on her knees she lifted the thick flap up,  
  
"Hold in Honey," she said holding her breath and cut it off.  
  
Gohon yanked his side to the away from her, but she luckily had gotten it off,  
  
"What are you doing!!" he yelled, "are you crazy!"  
  
ChiChi frowned up at him, "don't give me your attitude young man! Besides you still owe me an exclamation for this," she hissed holding up the piece of skin.  
  
Gohon snapped his eyes shut from the sight of the flesh, "eww mom, please get that out of my face!"  
  
Sadi's eyes fluttered open, she felt she couldn't remember anything when suddenly she remembered what had happened. Jerking up from her laying position she looked around, there was no one around. She was alive. With a deep sigh she fell back to her lay and put her hand over her face when suddenly she gasped again sitting up.  
  
"Gohon!"  
  
Running up the twisted metal stair case she ran to her room, whipping open the door she almost fell face forward due to her speed and sudden halt. Her bed. It-it was empty!  
  
"..Gohon?"  
  
She whispered, taking a staggering step toward the empty bed. She then slipped her hand around her neck and looked around slowly and gazed about. What had happened, Kice isn't here, nor Gohon.  
  
Taking in a gaping breathe she spoke lightly, "he...must have....." Sadi was unable to finish the sentence, she didn't know what happened! She would have to do some activity tomorrow to take the worry off her mind.  
  
'Maybe it was all a dream'  
  
The morning rays flooded into Goten's room, he laid sprawled out on his bed, his sheets hanging half off, half on, drool dripped from his cheek to the his mattress. Opening his eyes lazily, he blinked a few times then stretched his arms out, with a big sudden smile he began to push himself, but losing his balance he collapsed to his hard wood floor, he then quickly stood up with his odd lazy smile, he then quickly huddled to his door and swung it open. Running down the stairs he frolicked to the kitchen where he saw Gohon sitting at the table looking through the newspaper with a pleasant smile on his face. Goten giggled and hopped up on the chair next to his elder brother.  
  
"Whatcha doen?"  
  
"Looken for job hirings," Gohon smiled not bother to move his eyes to Goten.  
  
"Oh," Goten then smirked and jumped off his perch and began to run to the back door, "Bye Gohon!" he waved with a giggle and ran out the door.  
  
Gohon turned around quickly, "wait you better tell mom, she'll..." it was to late the door was closed behind him. Gohon rolled his eyes and turned back to his paper. *****  
  
Sadi pulled on her grey tight long sleeve shirt and rolled up her red baggy sweats, she then walked out her door, looking about the ally to see if anyone was near.  
  
****  
  
Goten flew hurriedly toward capsule Corp., a large smile and laugh came from him when he spotted it.  
  
****  
  
Gohon highlighted the print, 'Job: Satan City Grill; Caterers needed' Gohon then pulled the paper up from the table and pulled it straight, his eyes then shifted from the black and white print to an ad off to the side. 'Dwendys Jewelry, big closing sale!' Gohons eyes lit up,  
  
"Oh no, that's where Sadi works. She is gonna lose hr job," he said with concern under his breathe.  
  
****  
  
Goten simply let himself into the large Brief house which had a bulky giant laboratory dovetailed to it. Frolicking through the large home that doubled the size of his home he giggled for Trunks.  
  
"Trunks! You home Trunks?"  
  
He would then let out his Son giggle and trot up the stairs when finally he came to Trunks room, leaning back on his tiny heels, Goten slipped his hands behind his back with a grin.  
  
"Hey Trunks you in there?"  
  
The was a silence when Goten heard a muffled snort, "yeah, who is it?"  
  
Goten laughed, "its me silly! Goten!"  
  
There was another pause, then the huddle sound of hurrying boots then the door knob turn and open, Trunks stood there with a surprised expression.  
  
"...what are you doing here Goten?"  
  
"Hehe, I came to show this cooool place I found! Its great for training!"  
  
Trunks paused in thought but it didn't last long,  
  
"Sure! Sounds great!"  
  
The two fiery young Saiyans flew hastily across the bright blue sky, over a valley that laid between to ridged mountains. They hadn't been searching too long, about fifteen minutes.  
  
"Just wait till you see it Trunks!" Goten squirmed, too excited to hold it all in, "your gonna love it!"  
  
Just then, when they were passing over a clearing in the slightly slanted valley they a figure in the grassy pasture, pointing downward Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, looky there Trunks!"  
  
Trunks looked.  
  
"It's a person. I wonder how they got all the way out here?" Goten asked cocking a brow.  
  
"Beats me," Trunks spoke rather baffled, "lets go and fine out."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two squirts then flew down to the forest line, making sure no to be noticed flying around. Landing quickly they ran out into the clearing and scurried to the middle where the being was. Coming closer the two boys noticed it was a girl. A girl training!  
  
The two looked at each other, exchanging their confusion, and continued on.  
  
It was a young girl, age around seventeen, she wore red sweats the were bundled up and a tight long sleeve grey shirt, she was kicking in the air and practicing counter sweeps, still not aware of the two boys sneaking up on her.  
  
"You think she knows we're here?" Trunks whispered leaning into Goten's ear.  
  
"I donno..." Goten replied taking a step closer, the rubber on the bottom of his slipper taping against a rock, the small sound reaching the girls ear. Quickly she whipped around startled like, her arms wrapped across her chest (not breast, so that means she was covering consciously) The two boys fell back on their humps and let out a little yelp.  
  
The girls face gleamed from shock to relief, her arms losing slightly across herself, she then weakily smiled down at the two odd boys,  
  
"Ha-hi there...sorry, you two startled me."  
  
Goten laughed and pulled himself up dusting the back of his bum, "you scared us too miss!"  
  
The girl smiled less weakly and more warm, her bright blue-silver eyes shimmering from the sun, her extremely light mahogany hair pulled into a pony tail waved from a shivering breeze in the high altitude. With a sweet sigh she leaned forward and rester hand on her knees looking at the two boys.  
  
"So, how did yo two little guys get out here? Are you all alone?"  
  
Trunks ginned taking his stand next to Goten, "we come up here all the time," he slightly lied, he couldn't very well say they flew now could he, "and yup, weber alla lone!" he said in-a-matter-a-fact way, rather proudly, think because they were all alone they were grownups.  
  
The girls face cocked with a slight frown, "you are? Don't you think you're a little too young to be wandering around the mountains by yourselves?"  
  
"Naw."  
  
The girl then did her weak smile again, "so..what's your guys's names?"  
  
"I am Goten!" he spat out thumbing himself on the chest with his 'Goku' smile.  
  
"And I am Trunks."  
  
The girl smiled and stood straight reaching out a thin hand to the two munch-kins, "I am Sadi." (Omg! Who coulda guest? *roll of eyes* ::people sweatdrop::)  
  
The two shook her hand.  
  
"So, are you sparing out here?" Goten asked curiously leaning forward on his toes.  
  
Said was rather taken back by the question, "yeah... I am."  
  
So, Sadi was a fighter something she didn't want anyone to know. Why she did this was a mystery. But taking things one step at a time.  
  
How good 'was' she?  
  
"Great!" Trunks exclaimed, "we will train with you!"  
  
Said blinked, "you....two fright?" But taking a double take at their outfits, duh.  
  
"Yeah! Not trying to brag," Trunks snickered doing a fancy pose, "but we are one of toughest fighters."  
  
Sadi just laughed, "well if you say so."  
  
"Alright!" the two boys giggled at once.  
  
**********************  
  
Gohon walked out into the back, it was starting to grow late, blah, Goten wasn't home yet either. His mother had already thrown a fit that he hadn't confirmed to her he was going out. This just added fuel to the flame.  
  
With a sigh he slouched his shoulders and walked to the large wooden barrel out back, a place he would love to sit in and soak up the boiling water. Something his dad would always due, en to ChiChi's dismay, 'basically an old fashion hot tub!' he would always defend with his chuckle, always sticking up for his 'outdoor religion'. Poor old dad.  
  
The tub brimmed over with hot water, Gohon removed his clothing and slipped in. Sliding deeper into the hot water, feeling it roll over the deep gage in his side. It didn't hurt really, but he could still feel it hit. Looking down at it he smiled, boy, a stab like that was nothing compared to what he was used too! He practically made himself pass out back there, too make sure Jacon would have left Sadi alone for the time.  
  
Hmm. Sadi.  
  
Who was she really. The deal with her brother, there were no grandparents there. Gohon's eyes then peered upward in thought, "and he saw her attack Jacon and his bud the way she did. She attack like a pro! Good for someone who was 'against' violence. He then chuckled again, with what he did to her brother. Picked him up and flew him off into South City. Thought, he will probably get back to the house soon. What would happen?  
  
With a sigh he slid back into the water.  
  
'I should probably find Sadi and tell her I am ok. She is probably worried.'  
  
"Gohon!"  
  
Gohon opened his eyes hearing his mothers voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Goten back yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet mom!"  
  
She didn't reply, but he heard her when she was closing the door cursing mumbles. That made Gohon smile.  
  
ChiChi set the table to the four chaired kitchen table, when she heard the back door click, looking upward she saw Gohon enter, his clothes back on.  
  
"He here yet?" she asked hopefully, starting to get a little worried, since it had been dark for a half an hour now.  
  
"No." Gohon said turning to the back door and locking it.  
  
"Hey, why are you locking that?" ChiChi pointed out nervously, "Goten needs to get in."  
  
Gohon looked to her rather surprised like, "he can knock. He isn't gonna be that late ma."  
  
ChiChi sighed, "I am starting to worry."  
  
Gohon laughed lightly, "don't worry. What could possibly happen to him?"  
  
Goten rubbed his chin viciously as he laid on his belly with dirt all over himself. His chin throbbed red, tears welting up in his eyes,  
  
"Owey!" he whinned .  
  
Trunks stood over him laughing.  
  
"Your such a klutz Goten."  
  
Goten frowned up at the lavender hair eight year old (is it just me..or did that kinda rhyme?)  
  
"Oh yeah?" Trunks snickered into his hand then glance back at Goten whom was now standing back up.  
  
"Well, I am gonna head home from here. My mom is probably preparing her 'microwave dinners'. See ya latter, kay?"  
  
"Yup," Goten smiled, "see ya tomorrow!"  
  
Trunks just waved and blasted off into the night sky, brightening it slightly with his yellow aurora. Goten watched him leave and hurried home.  
  
Gohon stabbed his fork into the chunk of chicken on rice, glazed with pineapple and honey (yummy!) And jabbed it into his mouth, chewing harshly, his eyes almost melting into the back of his head from the delightful flavor. A deep purr came from his chest.  
  
"Aww, man.....mom....this so scrumcious... mmmm...M-M....mmmmmm."  
  
ChiChi couldn't help but giggle at her eldest son, he acted 'just' like Goku whenever she made a fancy meal.  
  
"I am glade you like it Gohon," she smiled running her knife through a piece of her pineapple chicken breast. But her smile curled downward to a frown, her eyes glanced back to the back door, "now where could he be?"  
  
Just then, like the voice of God, came a harsh knock at the back door, ChiChi jumped slightly from just starring at it. Her eyes lit up. The 'locked' door then suddenly slammed open in walks little Goten, covered in dirt with a fashionable grin on his face,  
  
"Yay! Dinner!"  
  
Springing forward, sitting between Gohon and ChiChi he grabbed his fork and knife and slammed them down on the table.  
  
"Food! Food! Food!"  
  
He cheered, not noticing ChiChi's harsh glare and Gohons nervous glance, also frightened what ChiChi might do. Heck, she was capable of the inevitable, she could summon the fires of hell if she wished!  
  
Goten's cheers slowly began to die down a bit when he noticed no movement, stopping the slamming of silverware he looked to the two.  
  
"...Umm...what's wrong guys?"  
  
ChiChi let out a vicious growl then slammed her fists on the table,  
  
"GOTEN! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN! HUH? HUH?!"  
  
Goten melt into his seat like a cowered sneak.  
  
"I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU LEFT! AND I AM SAYING THIS ONCE-'NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!'!!!!!!!!!!Gosh it seems all my sons seem to be running off!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom," Goten mumbled rather ashamed.  
  
ChiChi calmed herself and rested back into he seat, "its ok dear. Here let me get you some dinner."  
  
Gohon pulled off his shirt and pants leaving him in his undershirt and navy boxers, he then pulled down the blue blankets toward the center of the mattress so he could get under them. Goten, whom shared his room, was blabbering on and on about his day while he struggle to pull of his black slippers and shine wraps.  
  
"So me and Trunks were flying in the air to find the spot where I found to train yesterday when all a sudden!" Goten would then throw in a long pause to hold the 'suspense' though it didn't work with Gohon, he would just roll his eyes with a smile, Goten 'always' did this when he tell his stories.  
  
"So then SUDDENLY, we look down and see some person down in the valley between the mountains."  
  
'Oh wow, that's CRAZY....' Gohon thought with a simper, ah, Goten's stories were so dramatic.  
  
"So we fly down there and sneak up in it. And then we not-notice," Goten was so excited he was stuttering, "it's a girl! An oooooooooooooooooold girl," Goten shivered with a wince, then pointed at Gohon, "about your age."  
  
Gohon's eyes lit up, 'rubbing it in, aye?'  
  
"And she is sparing with herself!" Goten said mimicking fighting positions, "so me and Trunks sneak up on-on her, and WOE! She jerks around, cause- cause she hears my boot you see? And we talk, she was really nice and pretty. We even spared with her! She was good! But she didn't know how to use energy, so we didn't either. But it was so fun! We are planing to spar with her again! And she is really pretty! You should go on a date with her Gohon!"  
  
Gohon lit up again and did a nervous grin, he was now laying down in his bed with his hands tucked behind his head, "ah..I don't think it works that way..Goten," he have a little nervous giggle.  
  
"Aww man. I think you should meet her..she is really nice..." Goten seemed to be calmed down now. He too was laying in his bed, the room now dark. His eyes peering up at the ceiling, obviously reliving his events from today. The kid must really had fun. Gohon was watching him a smile on his face, he loved to see his little brother happy like that.....no matter how dumb or dramatic the reason.  
  
A/N: ok, I think chapter 6 might take a while to come on, cause I haven't started on it yet! Ahhhhh! But don't worry, sometimes they only take me a sec, but I have to start working on Atheist too! REVIEW! 


	6. New Day Bad Day?

A/N: New chappie! I typed this up in less then an hour after I watched DB, weeeeeee! thanks for the reviews! Especially Tiger (I forgot your whole name, sorry!) Well hope you like it! Its not that long but o well it's a chapter right?  
  
Chapter 6: New Day....Bad Day?  
  
Sadi peeled off her velcro leg bands and put them aside, she had worn them underneath her pants while training. She then pulled off her pants and through on a large T-shirt, in only her panties. She gazed at herself in the mirror of the cold bathroom. Fiddling with her hair to pull it out of its pont tail.  
  
She hadn't heard from Kice in two days. He must have completely forgotten about the thing with Gohon from being drunk, he'll probably be home soon.  
  
It was Sunday, school tomorrow.  
  
Gohon tomorrow.  
  
He is probably in crunches, and its all her fault. Ever since Friday night she had her mind glues to him, how was feeling, is he mad, hurt, dose he know her secret of not having Grand parents? Well, incase he didn't realize it, she would keep up the act.  
  
Her mind then galloped to the two boys she met yesterday. Goten and Trunks. The cutest little guys she had ever met. They were pretty good fighters. And Goten, that name, it reminded her of Gohon's name, every time it was mentioned, giving her a strange flutter in her stomach. She didn't know why. And that face, the smile, the eyes. Gohon. Gohon. Gohon.  
  
This cause her to smile, such silly thoughts. She felt like an overly obsessed tenie-bopper. Dropping her hands from her light brown hair that hung in a lose bun on her neck she gave a sigh and exited the bathroom and turned in hers.  
  
Pulling th sheets down she slipped in and reached up her arm and turned off the lamp, darkness swept in, leaving her to slowly doze off, not wanting tomorrow to come. But then did.  
  
Gohon was tomorrow.  
  
Gohon pushed his locker close with his science books in his bag, Videl, whom was always there at seven thirty to greet him arrived, a rather ugly frown on.  
  
"Gohon!"  
  
Gohon jumped and turned to her almost losing his bag at the processes. She glared up at him with her hands on her hip and leaning forward. Mad.  
  
"Oh..ah hey Videl. What's up?" he giggled nervously.  
  
"Hmpf!" she snorted circling him and then stopping at his other side.  
  
"Gohon! Where have you been all weekend? You didn't even call me!"  
  
Gohon backed up in surrender, "oh gee. Sorry Videl, I was busy you see."  
  
"Hmpf. With what?"  
  
Gohon cocked a brow, "Videl, why do you want to know so bad? You never act like this."  
  
Videl's eyes shut back open and gave him those crystal blue daggers.  
  
"Whhhhy? Well Gohon. If you haven't noticed, the whole school is spreading rumors that you tried to save Sadi in the streets and you got hurt and she took you home, where you stayed- THE WHOLE NIGHT."  
  
She finished with an even more gruff pout.  
  
Gohon furrowed his brows, "that's not what happened."  
  
"Well then what did happen?!"  
  
Gohon shifted his weight, "Jacon jumped me, Sadi tried to help, I got stabbed and then Jacon ran off. Sadi brought me to her house, nursed me and I left," he informed crossly rather bluntly.  
  
"oh? And why didn't you just go home and nurse yourself? Besides I know a stab wouldn't do anything to you."  
  
Gohon grew more irate at his friend, "Videl! I passed out! And all happened for a reason ok? Don't you even trust your own friend?"  
  
Videl just glared up at him, (you know Videl's a lil pushy) and turned with grunt and marched away.  
  
Gohon sighed and dropped his shoulders, when suddenly he felt a presence behind him, turning around slowly he saw Sadi standing in the middle of the hall. She stood shyly, her hands pulling at each other before her crouch, her face showed almost tears and worry.  
  
"Sadi?"  
  
Sadi didn't reply, she didn't move...she couldn't. Gohon, he was alright, up and running like any other guy. She felt herself give away, like a hurricane on an old beach house. She didn't think she would, but to actually 'see' him alright and well brought tears and gleefulness to eyes.  
  
Was she starting to feel something more toward Gohon. Something more then what she had imagined. Something she had never felt.  
  
The home room bell rang, the two ignored it.  
  
"Gohon," the weary name seemed to slip from her lips unexpectedly. They came out I almost tears. She then ran toward him then bounding from her toes she braced him in her arms, pushing him close to her. Her cheek buried into his chest, she felt the warm tears bubble in her eyes, one fell.  
  
"Gohon...I thought...I thought...."  
  
She couldn't speak or think. Pure joy overwhelmed her.  
  
Gohon stood there, rather taken by surprise at her reaction. But how could he blame her, it 'was' pretty tragic. Gohon looked down at her as she quietly wept, he knew then, because she was crying, she had never felt this way for a person. She didn't know how to handle it, so she wept, releasing an emotion anyone would have felt. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  
  
"I'm alright Sadi."  
  
The two missed home room and walked into first period late, but they didn't care. The class snickered when the two entered tardy 'together' whispering to each other with simpers. Gohon, and Sadi didn't pay any attention. They just made their way up the rising stair way and moved tot he left toward an empty row seats (you know how the class rooms were set in DBZ, they were like collages, that's what I was 'trying' to explain. Lucky Japanese schools get cool classrooms.)  
  
The school day slipped by seconds, during the day Jacon and his chums found Gohon completely unharmed and cowered from him, thinking he should be dead or handicapped. Videl wouldn't speak to Gohon which he found strange of her. He didn't even talk that much to Sadi, except about thank her and why he left and said the stab wasn't as bed as it looked, (lying) he then asked about Kice. She said the reason he probably attacked her was because he was drunk and he was a good kid really, and her grandparents were out late (lying too) Gohon apologized for what happened and the two didn't speak after that.  
  
Sadi probably was too busy trying to piece together her rummy (rum) feelings for Gohon, and trying to spit them out, 'it wasn't right' she told herself.  
  
So gohon went home after school, so did Sadi. She found her brother home, whom forgotten about their ordeal due to excessive drugs and alcohol, he even thought the reason he was out of town was because he had been drunk and didn't remember going out, but really Gohon did a pit stop.  
  
Gohon went home and spared alone, then found Goten digging holes in the backyard trying to find warms so that he could trying eating one cause he saw a bird eating one. So, if he too ate warms maybe he too could be a bird! Gohon didn't even bothering to try and consult the kid, after all, there was no reason to try, once Goten got one of his missions he had it set. And they were very dumb.  
  
Gohon would then do his studying and helped his mother clean the house a bit, she had been having awful headaches through out the day, so why not help pitch in. But one thing lingered in Gohons mind.  
  
Sadi.  
  
That sweet, sweet girl with the modesty of a housewife. Hmm, she would make a great house wife. Gohon tensed up and smacked his head when the thought entered his head. But this beautiful girl, with anything but ordinary characteristics, whom had entered his world lingered in his head with feelings he had never touched. Videl would often remained him of these thoughts but they were just friends. He wanted to be with her again, he wanted to go talk with her again. She was so interesting.  
  
Gohon looked to the clock that lay to his left, seven thirty five.  
  
Plenty of time!  
  
Leaping up from his chair he changed into something casual and ran down the stairs,  
  
"I am running out ma, see ya!"  
  
Before she could pose a reply the door slammed shot.  
  
Gohon shot through the sky like a bottle rocket, a large smile on his face. He couldn't wait! To see her sounded like such a fantasy.  
  
Flying into the buy city, they sky was still light but fading, he raced to her house/apartment. Landing near the large metal door in the ally he pause before he knocked, what if Kice was there? He'd better not, flying up tot he front of the building he saw were her window lay, luckily there was no one around to notice him. He landed on the fire escape to peek into her window, she was in there!  
  
A quick blush covered his face when he peeped in. She was in nothing but her undies, she was on standing near her bed bent over folding her clothes. He wanted to pull away, knowing it wasn't right to stare at changing girls but he couldn't. This made him feel more ashamed. He had never seen her without her shirt and pants, and the girls were right! He saw her from the side view but could still tell she had the tight pack on her stomach, her arms were firm and her legs think with muscle. Yet it was not at all nasty, it was well....extremely sexy. It gave her lean figure a firm and gleaming touch!  
  
Gohon realized how long he had been staring when she he begun to pull on a large t-shirt, shacking his head he stood away from the window and hid away from sight.  
  
'Ah man, what was I thinking?' Wanting to give himself another smack he turned back to the window knowing was safe, she was now in her baggy pajamas walking to and fro putting away clothes, when Gohon knocked lightly on the glass window. He saw Sadi jerk her head to him, twining her legs and looking at him brightly. He smiled lightly behind the glass.  
  
She smiled back but then gave a nervous glance at herself, seeing herself in what she was wearing, but knew she couldn't just leave Gohon to wait. Walking tot he window she unlocked it and opened it.  
  
"Gohon," she smiled, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Gohon smiled back looking side to side in her room, "thought I would play twelve year old. Is anybody home?"  
  
Sadi smiled sweetly, "no."  
  
Gohon gave a look of relief and looked back to her, "hey. Mind of I come in?"  
  
Sadi shook her head and stepped back giving him room to slip though.  
  
Buffering his way through the window he stepped in, then closed the window behind him o keep out the smell of gasoline from the city. He then smiled down at her,  
  
"Hey, thought I would stop by," he then pushed himself to say the last part, "I really wanted to see you."  
  
Sadi looked up at him, her eyes grew more narrow from her overwhelmed smile, she then smacked her lips apart and stepped back.  
  
"Well, I have nothing going on!"  
  
This cant be happening!  
  
Gohon laughed and sat down on her bed, she fallowed, but then stood back up quickly, tugging at her clothes.  
  
"Oh boy! I should change, I am sorry!"  
  
Gohon reached up to calm her, "no, no, its alright," he smiled, "you look fine."  
  
Sadi slowly smiled oddly at him, wearing a oversized t-shirt with sleeves that went to above her elbows and then the shirt hovering above her knees, then wearing a pair of pajama boxers that rustled over her feet...look great?  
  
Sitting back down next to him she smiled.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Gohon paused over the thought then smiled back down at her,  
  
"Nothing much....."  
  
A/N: hahaha, nice hanger aye? Well you should know what the next chapter will be about. Hehehe. So please review! And thank you!  
  
hey have you guys seen the new DBZ budukai 2? I am soooo excited! I cant wait till December 3! YEY! It looks cool, or so I think. Cause I think its supposed to have the same kind of graphics as Zelda cause it's a cartoon, it will be soooo cool! And you can fuse in it! That means Vegito is in it! *meow* haha, j/p with the hunka a hunka thing. 


	7. Click

A/N: tell me what this is? A new chapter! Good job! You guys re all so smart! Hope you like it, I have been typing all morning practically, on this story and others Thanks for so many reviews, you guys are all great1 and keep it up, I am greedy and want more more more!  
  
Chapter 7: Click  
  
"..........when I got home I helped my mom clean and then I did my studies."  
  
Sadi smiled, "yeah, I just got done doing my homework, I had to go in work earlier today."  
  
That brought a subject into Gohon's mind, yet he was hesitant on how to bring it up, but effortlessly found a way.  
  
"So..ah hey Sadi," he scooted closer, to reassure his means not to sound rude, "I was looking in the paper for jobs yesterday and I noticed...noticed where you work, its closing. Is that right?"  
  
Sadi smiled, with a hint of concern about losing the job, "yeah. I have a second job for the weekend, but I am going to have to find something new. My boss told me though, she would help find a new job with good income."  
  
"Why do you need extra income?" Gohon asked rather puzzled.  
  
Sadi paused, "well you see, my Grandparents need some help with the income."  
  
Little did Gohon know, that Sadi paid for the 'whole' income, from the old house to the last of Kice's beer cans.  
  
"I see."  
  
Sadi smiled, then couldn't help but bring something out, "Gohon, I couldn't help but notice. Videl. Is she mad at you?"  
  
Gohon looked to her rather taken she would notice such a thing, and rather baffled, "ah," he ran his hand through the back of his hair, "I -ah, I am not sure. Its hard to say."  
  
"If it has to do with me I am sorry," she blurted out wanting to put her hands on his knee but refrained.  
  
Gohon let out a short laugh to ease her, "no, no, not at all. It has nothing to do with you. But, I'll have a talk with her to get to the bottom of it to reassure you."  
  
Sadi sighed and looked down, she felt horrible right now for some strange reason. Like she was doing something she shouldn't.  
  
When suddenly she felt something tap the bottom of her chin and lay there, her eyes lifted upward to see Gohon smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He said lightly, full of passion and gratefulness.  
  
Sadi felt her eyes water up again, 'there I go again' she would think with a simper. Its just the fact the Gohon, the only person whom had ever felt anything for her, tell her thank you. The fat he cared enough to speak so passionately to her.  
  
Sadi let out a breathe of air through her smile, almost wanting to burst into another set of weeps, but she was able to control her raging emotions.  
  
She slowly lifted her lean hand to his cheek and planted it there, his hand sliding from her chin to her cheek . The two stared at each other, looking to each others eyes, slipping inside each others minds and roaming them.  
  
Sadi then broke the strange connection, her eyes drifted downward then to the side, "Gohon, will you be ins school tomorrow?"  
  
Gohon nodded slowly.  
  
Sadi smiled, seeing he ha nodded yes from the coroner of her eye, she then looked back to Gohon.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
Sadi smiled again and nodded yes.  
  
Gohon stood up, and turned away, "well I better get going, and oh and Sadi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Gohon turned to face her, a carefree grin on his face, "do you wanna get a bit after school?"  
  
Sadi creaked another smile (gosh a lot smiling!) "I would like that."  
  
Gohon smiled, giving her a wave good bye then crawled backout the window.  
  
The next day at school started as it always had, except Sadi and Gohon were far more talkative, and Videl more distant. Sadi would meet at Gohon's locker or vise-versa. The two talked about everything, laughing and giggling, they had a blast with each other! And they enjoyed every second of it!  
  
The end of school came and the two walked together down the crowded busy streets of Satan city, when they came to diner that laid between two skyscrapers. Strolling in, the two took a booth and ordered some burgers and fries, Gohon refrained from over ordering, not wanting to trouble Sadi with mounds of food. Just a snack he told himself.  
  
Sadi reached out two fingers and tagged a fry and dipped it in ketchup, she then plopped it in her mouth as Gohon carried on about past events, Sadi listened in full interest. His humor was adorable, his manner was adorable, he was just an adorable guy! A friend she could look up to, and adore, but how long would it last. How long would any of it last, she didn't have an elaborate ruse, but it was a ruse. To have such a close friend she could not just lie to him, but if he saw the raw truth, would he like it? Would he want it? Probably not. This mad her drop, she couldn't imagine losing someone like Gohon, not only cause were he placed her in his heart but where she placed him.  
  
Gohon noticed her fading rambunctiousness, this caused him to lower his head and speak carefully.  
  
"Sadi ....is everything ok?"  
  
Sadi nodded, scolding herself for feeling so melancholy. It was best to deal with present, so that you will know how to deal with the future, but the path she walked now on presence was on thin ice.  
  
"Yeah I am fine," she reassured, then flashed a smile, "just a little full that's all."  
  
Gohon smiled, "well, you want me to walk you home?"  
  
Sadi looked back up at him, she held up a bag, "I, ah, have to go straight to work, I brought my clothes so I wouldn't have to go home. Would you like to walk me 'there'?"  
  
Gohon sparkled his teeth, "sure."  
  
The two walked down the city streets toward Dwendys Jewelry, opening the glass door that led into the high priced store Sadi called out to the back,  
  
"I am here."  
  
She then turned to Gohon as she was unlocking the counter that lead behind the glass cages,  
  
"Wanna come in the back with me?"  
  
Gohon was taken back, "am I allowed?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled letting hi fallow her.  
  
The two walked behind the counters and went to the door that said 'employees only' closing the door behind them they walked down a hall, were straight ahead was storage, and to their left was few extra doors, Sadi picked one that said 'lounge' the two walked in.  
  
Gohon took in the room quickly, it wasn't very large, there were some chairs and a couch, rather delicate for the small jewelry store. There was a small table against the wall that had a coffee pot and cookies, along with a water tank.  
  
"You can have a cookie if you want, and have a seat, I am gonna change real quick," she smiled walking behind a set of floor shutters (you know what I am talking about. Those tall things that you fold up, Chinese people use them a lot too, to change behind) Gohon grabbed himself a cookie, and a small paper cup of coffee, he then picked himself a seat, Sadi talked to him while she was changing, about how sad it would be when this place closed down, it was a fine store, and how she had so memories working here.  
  
Gohon just watched her lean silhouette behind the cream cloth, reveling a shadow of her body as she was changing. He gave a small smile, knowing she had no idea that he could see anything, but continued to listen to her converse, then looked away slowly, knowing it wasn't respectful toward her.  
  
Sadi then came from behind the shutter, Gohon was quit taken by her working outfit, he remembered how she looked before in it but he never saw the whole thing. She wore a fitted white blouse that cuffed around her wrists, she tucked it in lightly beneath a black skirt that sat a inches above her knees, she wore black tights and black shoes. She had then started to walk toward the mirror, still carrying on. She began to remove her hair from its current style and put it in a hairnet. She looked gorgeous, so mature.  
  
Turning back to Gohon she smiled and slapped her hips, "well, I guess I am ready for work, thanks for taking me."  
  
Gohon smiled, "my pleasure."  
  
the two then headed out into the front of the store, Sadi was pinning on her name tag when she handed Gohon a slip of paper, '75% of any brand named jewelry'  
  
"Here, I thought you might want to give this to your mother," she smiled, "I am sure she would love to pick something out at such a reasonable sale. I saved the last one for her, or at least the highest sale."  
  
Gohon removed his eyes from the slip of paper back to Sadi whom hopped his mother would like something like that. How sweet of her to think of Gohon's mother when she had never even met her. Gohon smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sadi, I am sure she will love it."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Gohon smiled once more and exited the store.  
  
"See you tomorrow Sadi."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A/N: ok, so a lot didn't happen in that chapter. Well actually a lot did! But still, I hope you weren't disappointed. The point was to see Sadi and Gohon click the way they did, so maybe the next chapter will be more exciting! Or will it just have another twist to it? 


	8. Burn out like the Embers of a Cigarette

A/N: well, hope you guys aren't too mad at the late update, well actually its only been like what, two days? Hah, that's not bad, I am not to bad with updates for someone working on 4 stories at one, though I need to update 'atheist' but SINCE I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS ON THAT FABULOUS STORY I haven't bothered. well enjoy.............  
  
Chapter 8: Burn out like the Embers of a Cigarette  
  
Gohon dived down from the open sky to his humble home that sat peacefully in the mountains, sweeping down at his door he opened it and frolicked in, he felt so good right now! Everything was going so smoothly, everything felt so good, all because of one person...Sadi.  
  
Gohon walked in with his giant smile that couldn't be dampened, spotting his mom in the kitchen with a bottle of Clorox,  
  
"Hey mom! How was your day!"  
  
ChiChi couldn't help but instantly suspect something with her sons, 'overly' cheerful mood, but she didn't point it out at him, it was good to see him like this.  
  
"Fine Gohon, how was yours?"  
  
"Just great!"  
  
"How was lunch with your friend?" She knew that was the root of his joy.  
  
"It was great! Oh and here," Gohon reached into his bag and pulled out the slip of paper Sadi handed him, "she wanted me to give this too you."  
  
"Oh?" ChiChi was rather taken off guard, setting down the bottle she took the paper and investigated it, she then lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Seventy five percent off any purchase! Gohon where did you get this?"  
  
"Sadi gave it to me for you, she had been saving it."  
  
ChiChi almost wanted to cry, she was easily touched, her tear tainted eyes looked up to Gohon,  
  
"She did! Oh that is so sweet of her! And to think that I have never once met her, I haven't got any new jewelry in ages! Goku never bought be anything."  
  
Gohon couldn't help but giggle. ChiChi then looked up at Gohon again, "Say, why don't you invite Sadi for dinner sometime soon. So I can thank he personally for this," she finished holding up the ticket (ok, I know there is a special name for what Sadi gave her, they have them in the newspaper and magazines, but its Thanksgiving eve night and late, so I forgot...ok?)  
  
Gohon froze up, invite Sadi over for dinner? To meet his mom? That's like major! He mine as well stamp a label on their foreheads saying 'engaged, time to go meet the grooms family!'  
  
Yet, then again, they were just friends, and Sadi would love to meet his family, or what's left of it, he was sure she wouldn't take it all in the wrong way.  
  
"Sure," he shrugged.  
  
ChiChi clasped her hands together and lifted them to her cheek, "oh good. I would love to meet her," but suddenly her strange glee turned to Rasputin, her finger jabbed under his nose, "now you listen here young man, she is only your friend right? So I want you to treat her as a friend, not your girl friend. And make sure not to run into anything sexual with her cause that's not till your married, got it!"  
  
'Boy she is blunt'  
  
Gohon gave a sigh, she could be so embarrassing, "yes mom," he moaned.  
  
ChiChi lit up once again, "good, now go do your studies."  
  
"Ok, wait, where is Goten?"  
  
ChiChi had gone back to spraying Clorox, "oh who knows, he said he was going to go in the Valley and spar with that girl. I hope she isn't trouble."  
  
Gohon took what his mother said with no reply and head back upstairs.  
  
Sadi...come to his house....eat dinner with his family? Hah.  
  
'I hope they don't act weird'  
  
He knew they wouldn't. His family wasn't at all embarrassing, and he wasn't at all embarrassed of them, he was proud to be a Son.  
  
'Boy.'  
  
'I wish dad was here though'  
  
The next day of the week, school week that is, Gohon really didn't like school, though, he got good grades, he always looked forward now to see Sadi ( I know that feeling!!) But all together it seemed he was wasting his time. He wanted to fight again, even if he was home schooled, he felt like he was drifting away from all that he had been raised. So that day, he took the liberty of making it a chore to go spar for a few hours every day. And while the young demi Saiyan was planning all this, it just so happened to be going on during Algebra.  
  
Hearing the sound of knuckles tap down on his desk, Gohon jumped a bit and looked up to see his professor glaring down at him through his cataracts.  
  
Gohon gave him a nervous smile, the class laughed.  
  
"Hi...sir."  
  
"Good morning Mr. Son, oops, well should I say good afternoon. It is afternoon isn't it Gohon?"  
  
Gohon's nervous eyes skipped from his old Teacher to the clock, one forty five.  
  
"Yes sit, it is."  
  
"Well then dreaming should be done at morning and this is far past morning. I trust it wont happen again Son?"  
  
"Yes sir, sorry sir."  
  
The old professor just mumbled and made his way back down the steps to the floor below where his desk lay, continuing his lesson.  
  
Gohon let out a heavy sigh, relieved he didn't get a detention slip.  
  
"Gohon!"  
  
Gohon turned from his locker to see Sadi trotting down the hall waving her hand, her cheerful face on hand. Just recently she has been a bit more bold, ever since he stopped at her house, to see her get his attention from so far away wasn't usually like her.  
  
"Hey!" he smiled as she got up to him.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, her books crossed over her bosom, "how are you?"  
  
"Not bad, and you?"  
  
"Oh," she took a large exhale of air like she was out of breathe, "I am alright, I really don't like my electives, I am starting to notice."  
  
"Haha, how?"  
  
"I don't know, they just aren't as neat as I thought they would be."  
  
Gohon chuckled when he remembered his mom's invitation, turning back to Sadi he began to the question.  
  
"Hey Sadi. My mom was wondering if you would like to come one night for dinner same day this week," quickly he tried to reassure the true point, "not anything fancy, she just wanted to have a guest, we would really like to have you ..over."  
  
Boy he hoped he didn't sound lame.  
  
But to Sadi, you could never sound like a fool, she was beyond open minded and beyond kind, her pearly smile crept between her teeth, her eyes squinting slightly.  
  
"I would love too."  
  
Gohon felt his insides quit their shiver, he smiled in return.  
  
"Great, how about Friday? You work?"  
  
"No, I have the day off, next week will be my last week working a Dwendys, so they took me off Friday, I am not really sure why."  
  
"Great, you can come over at seven ok?"  
  
Suddenly, right when those words popped from his mouth it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
How was she going to get to his house?  
  
It was out in the middle of no where, he couldn't just fly her there, he didn't have a car, his mom didn't have a car!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
"Ah, Sadi, do you have a car?"  
  
Sadi paused at his question, "no. my brother dose though. Why?"  
  
A window of hope. But her brother, that drunken jerk would never let her touch it.  
  
"Well you see," Gohon pulled at his fingers, he would have to tell her he 'has' a car, but its in the shop, cause if she found out he didn't have a means of transportation then how would he get to school and all, he couldn't just walk. It was so confusing, he was so confused. When suddenly a thought popped in his head, Bulma! She has tons of cars! He could barrow one! YEY!  
  
*victory dance*  
  
"Never mind that, how about I pick you up, we live pretty out of the way."  
  
Sadi gave Gohon a coo-kee smiled and cocked her head, "alright?"  
  
Gohon couldn't help but let out another laugh, he must have sounded like an idiot.  
  
"Well see you in the next class," Sadi added walking past him.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," he replied watching her drift into the ladies restroom.  
  
Walking into the girls bathroom Sadi walked to the sink to wash her hands, when she spotted Videl standing at the sink looking at herself in the mirror. Her face looked dryly at its reflection, her eyes hung limply and her lips settle, her short black hair dropping into her beautiful, yet depressed eyes.  
  
This made Sadi watch her from the corner of her eye, Videl never looked like this. She was always so full of life and happy.  
  
Rinsing her hands her eyes slowly moved back to them, she felt heavy hearted for Videl, when suddenly it came to her she hadn't been hanging around Gohon like they would always. But why? Was it because of her? Was Sadi causing this?  
  
Sadi was about to look back to Videl when she was done rinsing when a voice caught her off guard.  
  
"Hey Sadi."  
  
The voice was soft and tired.  
  
Sadi looked upward to her side to see Videl looking at her, Sadi wanted to jump from being so startled, to add on to it, it was Videl who spoke!  
  
"Hi Videl," Sadi replied sweetly.  
  
Videl flashed a weak smile, her eyes then shifted back to the floor, this made Sadi grow more toward Videl. She wanted to reach out to her when Videl's voice cracked once more.  
  
"Do you think," her crystal blue eyes flashed up to Sadi's, her head still to the side and down, "I could talk to you?"  
  
Her slow voice, filled with almost shame made Sadi grow nervous, but would be more then happy to talk.  
  
"Of course.."Sadi smiled again, sweetly. Videl threw on another weak grin, about to step forward a crowd of girls bombarded the bathroom, causing Videl to slip by Sadi and exit the bathroom.  
  
Sadi watched her leave, she felt so horrible.  
  
(Ok, I don't like to do things like this, but I am just gonna skip to get this part over with. What I don't like to do is...you see the chapter you just read? In the bathroom, how Videl wanted to speak to Sadi but couldn't, well I wouldn't normally do this but I am gonna go ahead and skip the day to when they can talk. You see? I was hoping to keep something separating the two but I feel I need to get it over with, its nothing big, just a necessity!)  
  
It was now gym, the last period of the day, Sadi was changing like all the other girls, when she turned to see Videl, she was sitting horseback- like over the bench slipping on her gym shirt, she still looked awful. When suddenly the bell rang, and all the girl herded out of the locker room, only Sadi and Videl remained.  
  
Videl still on the bench tying on her shoes, Sadi, looking down at her, she then walked over to Videl and sat in front of her. Videl's eyes moved up to her.  
  
"Did....you want to talk?"  
  
Videl smiled lightly, "if you don't mind being late for class."  
  
Sadi just smiled, telling her she didn't mind at all.  
  
Videl lowered her eyes, "Sadi...I ... I want to apologize...to you and Gohon."  
  
Sadi perked up, why?  
  
Videl's eyes lifted again, "you see, I have been acting like such a jerk to him, because of you. When I shouldn't be. I have been acting like a child, you see, I am just his friend, but I thought you were taking him away, and he was leaving me behind. I wouldn't mind you two being in love, but I didn't want to be left behind..." Videl's voice seemed to trail off into tears, but she didn't cry.  
  
Sadi took in what she said....it 'was' her fault....  
  
"Videl ...we're not in love...." Sadi's eyes were now cast downward, her voice seemed distant.  
  
Why?  
  
Videl's eyes drifted back upward, "your, your not?"  
  
"...no...."  
  
Videl seemed to snap back into place, "but really, I wouldn't care if you were..I just don't want Gohon to forget me."  
  
"Videl, he doesn't."  
  
"But....I have been acting like such a snot to him, and for no good reason!"  
  
"Then treat him as you always, and he will as well."  
  
There was a pause, and before Sadi knew it, she had a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and a head weeping over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh God!" Videl cried, "look at me sobbing!"  
  
Sadi laughed and hugged her back, "its ok, we all are meant to let go."  
  
The two hugged, Videl in joy and as for Sadi, her mind placed at one conclusion.  
  
'She loves him.'  
  
Sadi lightly bit her lips then released, she almost wanted to weep.  
  
Nothing lasts.....  
  
A/N: so, has this thing, this love? Between Sadi and Gohon closing up like the dam to a river, is Videl the catcher of the rye? Will this turn into an angst story because of that? Or will this story rein on and endure far more troubles, leaving this as only a bump in the road? Find out and review!!! Thank you!  
  
Happy thanksgiving! Hope you all have a wonderful time and God bless! 


	9. Battle

A/N: hey. Sorry guys for the long hold up! I suppose I have been spoiling you all by updating constantly. You see, I just got back from Colombus Ohio at a funeral, yeah, we also drove down highway 270 south where the sniper had been shooting, and he shot the same day we were on the road! Pretty crazy, but I didn't see anything so it doesn't matter. Well here is another chapter what you have all been waiting for! And don't worry my friendly little reviewer, I wont give up on this story, its doing pretty well isn't it. So rest assure! Well please enjoy! Its not long but a update!  
  
Chapter 9: Battle  
  
Sadi staggered into her house, she felt weak. Her mind lingered painfully and confusingly. Pressing her shoulder to the door trim, she flicked on the lights over head the Living room/ Kitchen/ hall way. Walking in with almost a limp she dropped her bags on the old couch.  
  
'Videl loves Gohan. She adores him. And here I stand, between her and him.....how....how could I have been so blind?  
  
But how was I to know that she felt this way? Well, she has just fallen to the conclusion herself, how was she to behave?'  
  
Sadi fell into her bed, she felt so horrible, she felt no resentment to Videl, not at all, but to herself. She came and fell in love with this boy, before another person had the chance to grasp their feelings for him.  
  
Sadi almost felt like crying, it was no matter to cry over though, she told herself. But ended up sobbing, crying like a waif, abounded on a careless street.  
  
"You were the first person I have ever come to love Gohan," she whispered through her tears, rolled on her back, "and you were the first to ever show me kindness. And now I have to let you go. You don't belong to me, and I don't belong here."  
  
Gohan landed at the door of Capsule Corp. His eyes scanning about as his hand left its pocket and tapped on the door, it then faltered, finding the door bell to be probably a better resort. He waited a few moments and rung the bell again when suddenly he heard the sound of foots steps, the door swung open before him, Gohan posed a greeting but it was crudely interrupted by Vegeta, whom was the one who answered the door.  
  
"What!"  
  
He snapped.  
  
Gohan smiled weakly and leaned back, and couldn't help but look the Saiyan from head to toe. He was half naked, his bottom half was only wearing a pair of fitting jeans that were unzipped and hanging open reveling his navy boxers, and his feet were bare as well. Bulma was obviously dressing him against his will, and a struggle has been involved.  
  
"Hi there....Vegeta..." Gohan chuckled nervously, not wanting him to take notice of the irony.  
  
Vegeta just glared at Gohan when an angry call was approaching.  
  
"Vegeta I wish you would stay still two seconds to button up your pants and put on a damn shirt....."  
  
It was Bulma, whom paused when she came into view to see Gohan, she quickly straightened up.  
  
"Hey there Gohan....can I help you with something?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan smiled stepping in, past Vegeta.  
  
Bulma's attention then went quickly back to Vegeta, "and you mister," she then threw a black T-shirt at him, hitting his chest, he caught it with a glare.  
  
"Put that on! And get some shoes on your feet."  
  
"I look like a freakin' pansy in this god damn outfit."  
  
When really, normal people, especially girls, would the find the outfit most sexy, a pair of fitting jeans with a tight black t-shirt on a muscular man. But Vegeta would have none of it.  
  
"Watch the language jerk," Bulma scolded pointing at him, not caring the fact she was having an argument right in front of Gohan, but he didn't mind. He found it rather amusing. Vegeta could be such a stone head.  
  
Vegeta cursed under his breathe as he marched off pulling the t-shirt over his head and disappearing.  
  
Bulma sighed and turned back to Gohan with a pleasant smile like nothing had happened.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
Gohan smiled in return, "I need a car for a week."  
  
"A car?"  
  
"Yeah. Nothing fancy, just reliable."  
  
Bulma gave a chuckle and stood in akimbo, "well I have a ll sorts of capsule cars. But whatever for?"  
  
"Well....."Gohan bit his lip, his eyes looking upward, but then jerked them back down, obviously embarrassed over the reason, "I have to pick up a girl."  
  
Bulma paused but then let out a rolling laugh, "oh really?" she laughed again, "well, looks like you want some style, aye? Hah, well I got you style stud," she then turned to show him the way but he stopped her.  
  
"No. Nothing stylish, I don't want it to go unmatched with my life style."  
  
Bulma paused again, but looked at him with a smile and little nods, rather impressed with the teenagers matureness.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sadi stepped from the shower and onto the cold bathroom floor, feeling the hard tiles gave her a shiver as she wrapped a towel around her. Standing before the mirror she brushed out her hair, through the black brushes combs, water flickered outward and onto the mirror and counter. She then grabbed the hair dryer and began to blow her hair dry.  
  
Eventually she finally came to changing and walked out of the bathroom to see Kice walking up the stairs. Sadi instantly froze, he was never home on weekends, especially Saturdays, and Gohan would be stopping by to pick her up. Kice staggered up the winding metal staircase, as Sadi watched, too frightened to move. If he were to see her dressed up rather casually, and not working he would throw a fit.  
  
Kice's blue eyes flickered upward toward Sadi when he finally reached the top, he was obviously hung over and unable to get a clear vision of her.  
  
Sadi gathered her courage and spoke trying not to be obvious in hiding something.  
  
"Hi Kice."  
  
Kice, whom was now plenty capable on keeping the vision from blurring took a step forward.  
  
"Sadi. Where are you going?" he asked sternly.  
  
Sadi took a step back, "to-to work."  
  
Kice looked her up and down with a drunken angry glare.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about. You never dress in that shit."  
  
Sadi felt her heart stop, wearing a pair of fitting khaki pants, fitting yellow shirt with a corduroy jacket with a pair of tennis-shoes wasn't exactly what she would wear to her work.  
  
"I-I thought I would dress more casual today, I haven't been feeling well, they wont mind." Sadi was now trembling, frightened her brother would grow irrationally violent.  
  
Kice narrowed his brows more, he was stepping closer, the smell of alcohol was growing stronger by each step, causing Sadi's eyes to almost water. He eyed her with disgust but obviously too drunk to care and pushed her aside, pressing on into his room. Sadi let out a deep sigh of relief and hurried down the stairs, she then exited out the door into the alley: Gohan wasn't there yet.  
  
She didn't mind, she needed time to think. Saturday, it was already Saturday. Gohan and her had originally planned on having the dinner on Friday, but it didn't work out the way they had thought. But it was alright.  
  
Its now been a few days since Sadi had the conversation with Videl, and ever since then she had been devising, planning.  
  
Several times she came extremely close to calling off the dinner Gohan had planned, she even tried to stray from him gradually, which she had done rather lightly, but not enough for him to truly recognize. She felt like a coward mixed in with a traitor. She felt she would cower from showing her true feelings to Gohan, and ignoring the feelings of Videl. But then she felt like a traitor for feeling that she should rise and meet the feelings, take Gohan away from Videl.  
  
It just wasn't right.  
  
She even felt like a jerk going with Gohan to his 'house' and eat with his mother, whom she feels like she is disrespecting the women to think she could actually eat at the same table. She simply felt horrible.  
  
As Sadi stood in the cold breathes of wind that crept through the alley, tears began to slowly well up in her eyes at the thoughts. She just wanted to go back to bed and forget Gohan, forget everything. She wanted to forget the boy who ever showed her passion and the person she ever felt love toward.  
  
Gohan rolled in the alley in a blue capsule car, he gave her a wave and smile. She returned the smile and wave with the same and walked to the car and got in with him, relieved to get out of the October cold. The two then drove off, while Sadi just wanted to crumble.  
  
A/N: wow, its shorter then I thought! O well, the next chapter will be about the dinner thingy, so please review! Looks like Sadi might drop Gohan due to major awkward pressure! Oh no! *Faint* 


	10. Last of the Warriors

A/N: here is a knew chapter! YEY! Please review, it think you should like this one!  
  
Chapter 10: Last of the Warriors  
  
Sadi's brow rested on the cold glass window of the passenger side of the car. Her head rested heavily on her hand, she watched then passing cars and passing trees that they occasionally passed. The car traveled vertically up the mountain side: she had no idea Gohan lived this far into the mountains. It was pretty exciting, did he live in a beautiful mountain cottage, with no near stranger except wildlife? Or was it more like one of those fancy mountain suburbs? She wondered in the tippy front of her mind, yet the rest was filled with agony and concern.  
  
She couldn't go to Gohan's, she cant be with him. It cant be like this!  
  
Sadi lifted her head slowly and slightly from the window to Gohan, he was driving with a smile and his hands firmly on the steering wheel. He looked so happy. So careless, like a child.  
  
Sadi smiled lightly, but it was quickly replaced with a frown, she looked back out the window. Time passed slowly, and time passed awkwardly. The two spoke little.  
  
'Today.' Sadi thoughts came to a conclusion. 'Today is the last time I will see Gohan. And I will make it the best day of my life. The last day of happiness.'  
  
Sadi looked back to Gohan with that same somber expression, a weak smile, yet full of meaning appeared on her face, she lifted her hand and laid it upon his thigh. Gohan looked down at it with an awkward glance then looked back to Sadi. He saw her smile. A soft smile appeared too on Gohan's face, then sweetly let one of his hands slide down and lay it on hers.  
  
He loved her so much.  
  
They pulled up to the small Son house, it was as adorable as Sadi had thought. Opening and shutting the car door she stood in the same place in awe at the sweet little home. Gohan approached her with hands in his pockets and a nervous smile.  
  
"Sorry for such a long ride....it is pretty tough drive."  
  
Sadi looked to him with a grin, "nonsense. You don't have to apologize, its all worth it. Your house is adorable!"  
  
Gohan frowned, he had never heard it be called that, the only comments he heard about it were from Vegeta to Goku, saying it was far to 'feminine' for a full blooded Saiyan to live in.  
  
".....Thanks....." Sadi gave a little laugh and hopped at him grabbing his arm playfully, "oh come on Gohan. I mean it! Now lets go inside, I want to met you mom."  
  
Gohan smiled largely, "alright, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Sadi laughed and pushed him lightly on the shoulder playfully as he escorted her into the home.  
  
Entering the house, Gohan shut the door behind the two, giving a short smile to Sadi, he then called out,  
  
"Mom, we're here!"  
  
The was a pause, but then from straight ahead coming down the back staircase they heard the woman rushing down,  
  
"Oh Gohan, you took less then I expected!"  
  
ChiChi came into full view, she froze in her steps, her hands ruffled in her apron, she looked Sadi up and down, a large smile and giggle escaped her mouth.  
  
"Oh, you must be Sadi! Your adorable!"  
  
Gohan blushed, maybe this wasn't that good of an idea after all.  
  
Sadi let out a little laugh, lightly embarrassed.  
  
ChiChi came up to her and took her hand,  
  
"Hi, I am Gohan's mom ChiChi, you can just call me ChiChi," she giggled.  
  
Sadi smiled and returned th girly giggle, "nice to meet you, I have heard you are a very kind woman."  
  
"Oh?" ChiChi blushed with a chuckle, her hand on her chest, "why, I wouldn't have ever expected!"  
  
Sadi laughed, patting the ageing women lightly on the back.  
  
ChiChi rubbed Sadi's back as well, sweetly.  
  
Gohan was rather taken back! He had never seen his mother be so taken by a girl! This sure wasn't how she treated Videl.  
  
ChiChi took a step to the kitchen, her large smile still in place, "well I still got a bit of cooking to do. How about you two go out and do something fun, its only one O'clock, how bout taking Sadi to go fishing?"  
  
"Alright..." Gohan then looked to Sadi for approval, and sure enough it was there! The girl looked excited as to be!  
  
The two walked through a grassy plain that led to a small glistening crystal clear river, rushing down to the southern lake. It laid peacefully on the break of the forest and between the grassy plain: great for fishing!  
  
"Here we are!" Gohan exclaimed lightly jogging up to it.  
  
Sadi fallowed gleefully, "its so clear!"  
  
Gohan pointed to a small ford, "that looks like an excellent place to start!"  
  
Sadi paused, "are we supposed to get into the water? I thought we were fishing."  
  
Gohan smiled and gave a nervous chuckle, "ahh, an old family tradition, we don't exactly use...fishing poles," he smiled rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Sadi continued her pause, it was starting mid fall, the air was at least forty degrees in the mountains, the water must be bitter. This made Sadi joy rise beyond measures.  
  
"lets get started!"  
  
Gohan laughed and began to strip himself of jacket, Sadi did too, pulling off her corduroy jacket she threw it too her side onto the grass, she then bent over and took off her shoes and rolled up her pants. The two then ran through the small shingle into the bitter water, reaching the middle it went past their ankles and lower shin.  
  
(Ok, when they are fishing I am gonna make the fish normal sized, not the giant blue whale of a fish on the show. Ok. Haha. So don't get mad, it isn't that big of a deal!)  
  
"Alright, its not hard at all, what ya gotta do is stand like this," Gohan faced where the water flowed and spread apart his legs and bent down, "what you need to is wait till ya see a fish swim between your legs then grab it up! Got it?"  
  
Sadi was now mimicking his position, she nodded with a smile. The two then stood there hunched over waiting for a whopper.  
  
Only a second past and Gohan saw one between his legs, snatching down he grabbed it by the back.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Sadi watched, Gohan then threw the fish on the shore and waited for the next.  
  
Moments passed by, when it was Sadi's turn. She saw a fish flowing past.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
She snatched downward but the fish jolted, Sadi leaped forward trying to grab it, but it kept slipping from her, when suddenly she lost her balance and fell in the flowing bitter water, now deep enough to carry her away.  
  
Gohan was laughing and then went to go get her, but soon too lost his balance and fell in, being sped down the current.  
  
Whipping up against rocks and being ducked under the water that was bitterly cold, the two didn't find it scary at all, in fact they were laughing! Though the water took their breathe away, they didn't feel they were in any danger.  
  
"Gohan ...whoa!"  
  
Sadi cried as she swept past a rock and around another at alarming speeds.  
  
Gohan kept laughing, often getting his lungs filled with water when he went under with a gaping mouth.  
  
The two kept being swept down the thin river (or creek, it wasn't very wide) when suddenly, Sadi, whom was slightly ahead of Gohan realized they were about to go down a waterfall, she began cooing in excitement and slightly scared, but didn't bother to worry.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
She squealed in with laughter as she felt her pants almost be pulled down her legs from the sloping of the fall, she then felt her chest raise and her stomach go up her throat as she let out a scream, plummeting down the twenty foot fall. Gohan fell in shortly after.  
  
The small waterfall fell right into a large placid pound, Sadi pulled herself from the beating water and swam slightly away from the fall, she was still lightly giggling through her shivers. Looking for Gohan she couldn't find him when she felt a pull at her heels, bobbing her under almost, she let out a laugh and splashed away when she saw Gohan pop up, bounding toward him in the water, she wrapped her feet around his waist and put her hands down on his shoulders trying to push him under when suddenly she paused.  
  
Gohan stared shockedly forward at her chest that lay before his face, she quickly looked down to notice she had lost her shirt when going down the water fall and was only in her bra! On top of Gohan! Innocently just trying to dunk him!  
  
Quickly she tried to leap back from him in search of cover but she felt hands on her back keep her from going anywhere, she turned her head back to Gohan, he was looking up into her eyes.  
  
"Gohan..." she whispered so low not even she could here it come from her lips, but in her mind she was screaming.  
  
She felt his pressure on her back push lightly, slowly, and slowly, till.....  
  
Gohan's lips pressed lightly against Sadi's, the soft feel bombarded the two's bodies. His eyes closed passionately, hers open, till finally they slowly closed and she began to kiss back. For a long while they kissed in the bitter water, their bodies dripping from the clear pound. Sadi's caressed her fingers through his hair, and he rubbed her back shoulder blades. She suddenly began to feel his hands slid down over her blades to the clasps of her bra, she then felt him clatter with them trying to free them from her gorgeous body.  
  
Gohan didn't even know why he was doing it! Be so irrational to 'Sadi', a friend, a friend he loved. But he knew why he didn't know why he was doing this, it was his part Saiyan hormones, vicious and aggressive. He felt like a beast in heat, galloping the forest for a mate. He felt slightly ashamed, but there was no stopping his half animal instincts!  
  
Finally the lapse was unhooked, Gohan began to pull it around her sides and reveal her breasts when he felt firm hands grab his and steal the straps from his fingers, the hands then went back to behind Sadi's back and re- hooked her bra. Gohan looked up, instantly snapping from his Saiyan arousal. Sadi looked at him, she was the one who did it.  
  
Well of course she was!  
  
Gohan felt dumbfounded, quickly he tucked his head away in shame, "Forgive me."  
  
He then felt a finger glide below his chin and pull his attention back to her, he looked into her dull blue eyes, those ghostly slate eyes. She then drew her face to his and pressed her lips against his, obviously not angry at his motive.  
  
The two's kiss grew deeper and deeper, Gohan felt his arousal grow again, he slowly pressed his tongue against her lips and pushed it into her mouth, sucking lightly. She was rather caught off guard by his action, but didn't mind, no matter how odd it was for her.  
  
Gohan wrapped her in his arms still mouth locked and fell to the side into the water. Slipping deeper into the heavenly waters, the two kissed, bodies locked together.  
  
Sadi had to commence, this was the best experience of her life, and she loved Gohan more then anything.  
  
"Its so wonderful out." Sadi whispered laying on a hill of grass that over looked the waters. She lay next to Gohan in the long grass, the two so close together there noses where a hair to touching.  
  
Gohan took in a deep breathe through his tight smile.  
  
"It is, very."  
  
Sadi smiled and edged closer to him, she then put her nose to his curled neck,  
  
"I wish it would last forever."  
  
Gohan scooted his head back so he could get a good look at her, his black eyes showing nothing but love (haha, sounds corny I know) he then lifted his hand and brushed his fingers against her cheek, pushing away a stray hair.  
  
"Sadi....."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"....I love you Sadi...."  
  
Sadi's peacefully closed eyes opened and looked to his, he was smiling at her sweetly, his eyes brimmed over with passion for this girl.  
  
"..I ...I love you too...Goha...."  
  
She was cut off when she felt his lips press once again against hers, now both of his hands cupped around her face. The two then broke the kiss with a light breathe and small laughter.  
  
Sadi had to tell him the truth.  
  
"We're back ma!" Gohan shouted walking in with Sadi. There was then the sudden aroma of delicious foods and goods. The two walked into the kitchen that lay open to the right.  
  
"Ma?" Gohan asked as he crept in, finding his mother didn't answer.  
  
"Right here hun," ChiChi called out halfway buried into the pantry.  
  
As the two walked deeper into the kitchen they saw her, she was now walking toward them then realized they were damp.  
  
"Gohan, Sadi! You guys are all wet! Its freezing outside!"  
  
The two looked down at themselves then back at the panicked woman.  
  
"Oh, ah yeah," Gohan tired to explain, "we kinds fell in the water."  
  
ChiChi frowned putting her fists on her hips, "well what are you trying to do catch pneumoniae? Now Gohan you go change and Sadi you can use my hair dryer to dry your hair sweety, you don't want to get sick of winter chill."  
  
"Thank you ChiChi," Sadi smiled with a slight bow, then headed toward the stairs with Gohan.  
  
ChiChi laid the dinner down on the table and then removed her apron, she then ruffled her yellow gi skirt back to place then looked toward the stairs.  
  
"Guys! Dinner is ready!"  
  
"Coming!" Came the reply, and the two came down the stairs.  
  
Sadi came to the table and looked over the delicious foods on the table.  
  
"Wow Mrs. Son! This looks delicious! I hope you didn't strain yourself too hard to prepare this."  
  
"Not at all," ChiChi smiled pulling out a chair for the young girl, whom accepted it with a smile. Gohan sat next to Sadi and ChiChi across.  
  
"Well now, we can eat and talk over dinner in just a second," ChiChi pleasantly spoke, "first say grace."  
  
"Grace."  
  
The all then began to serve themselves, two different types of rices, some beef, slivers of ginger, and all other sorts. It was all delicious!  
  
"So tell me, Sadi," ChiChi stated after sipping her water, "where do you live?"  
  
"I live on the north side of Satan City, near Sky Street."  
  
"Whom do you live there with? Do you have any siblings?"  
  
Sadi paused, her fork in her lips, she wanted so badly to confront the truth but knew this wasnt the time.  
  
"I live with my Grandparents, and older brother..."  
  
"Oh how nice!" ChiChi exclaimed, "what is your brothers name?"  
  
"His name, is Kice."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The dinner carried on with conversation and some small talk, but ended with the meal. Chichi began to collect the dishes when suddenly noticed Sadi had already started washing the dishes in the scullery! ChiChi found this very odd, the girl had resumed quickly to washing the dishes as if she was a slave at her masters authority. ChiChi made her way to Sadi and lay her hand on her back, Sadi jumped lightly and looked to her in surprise, odd.  
  
ChiChi smiled weakly, "Sadi dear, you are not supposed to be doing the dishes, you are the guest, now go take a seat with Gohan."  
  
Sadi faltered, "are you sure? There is so many dishes..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I am sure, now go on," ChiChi hurried her out of the back room into the kitchen. Sadi then slowly walked to the to Gohan when suddenly there was the sound of the back door opeing and shutting coming from the scullery.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Came a voice.  
  
"Hey there Goten," ChiChi smiled welcoming her young son.  
  
Sadi, whom had her back to the situation paused, Goten?  
  
"Hey Goten, what have you been up too?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goten is Gohan's brother?!  
  
Sadi turned to the boy whom quick as a slap pointed at her with a gapping smile,  
  
"Hey its Sadi!"  
  
ChiChi and Gohan looked.  
  
Sadi smiled nervously, taking a step back.  
  
"That's that girl I was telling you about in the mountains! The fighter!"  
  
There was a silence. A silence that shattered the joy from earlier. The silence that throttled anything that was ever spoke. Every lie.  
  
"...Sa...Sadi, is...is this true?" Gohan asked slowly.  
  
Sadi's eyes looked to him, she felt backed up in a corner, she felt like a traitor, she couldn't deny it nor would she.  
  
"Ye-yes, it is true."  
  
"But I thought," Gohan took a painful step toward her, "I thought you..." his point changed, "you lied to me?"  
  
When he spoke those lasts words Sadi felt her eyes widen and pupils dilate, she 'did' lie to him. She betrayed him.  
  
Sadi felt her voice shiver, and tears brim to her corners, "I -I don't live with my grandparents...." she was trembling, her voice clattering, "its-its just me and Kice....I have to support him, I am the only way we can live in a house, I had to lie about everything, I had to...please...please Gohan.... I am sorry..."  
  
Gohan felt his heart sink, but it turned to anger, why would she have to lie? There was no reason at all! She was just a tramp, a lying girl without a word of truth.  
  
Gohan's fists tightened at his sides, his lips tighten.  
  
".....Why.....?"  
  
His words came bitterly through his wanted tears, but he kept all his emotions aside.  
  
Sadi felt his next batch of words cut her more, there was no mercy to be given, nor non deserved. Sadi tucked her head to the side, her shoulders hanging,  
  
"I have never belonged with you Gohan, nor will I ever, I should go."  
  
With those last, pain filled words she exited the kitchen, the house, his life.  
  
A/N: oh no! This cant be the end! Well it is! The end of this story! Haha. Just playing. Its not. Well I bet you guys like this chapter! Finally a little bit of PDA, of DA, whatever. To tell you the truth I wasn't a big fan in writing that part, it dose not display these characters personalities, it was more on the dirty side. But I know you guys love that kinda crap so I thought I would get you something fun! But see, I kinda softened it! Sadi found herself in her bra on accident, Gohan's Saiyan instincts took hold and made him act so 'wantingly' and then Sadi prevented him from taking off her bra. SEE! I am a smart cookie! Well hope you 'actually' liked it, please review if you hated it or loved it or whatever. But I tell you, I got one review from some guy that was kinda gay, but I don't care, I don't have a chip on my shoulder over it.  
  
*********ATTENTION!!!! ok, if I have your attention I want to make an announcement, if you would like to know Sadi looks like, then please leave me you e-mail in your review or e-mail me! I will send you a picture thing! Or I may end up just emailing it to people who have left me pleasant reviews, MAYBE. But please ask! 


	11. Pure Sin

A/N: wow, already at chapter 11, that's a breaking point! Man, it feels I just started this story! ::weeping:: my story is all big and growing up! Err ::shrugs it off a gulp of sake:: o well. Well hey, this chapter I believe is just, a chapter, wow, read it and you decipher what its all about, oh ta? Well just want to say, my story 'Atheist' is re done! I know it was all F'ed up you know, a bundled into one GIGANTIC paragraph, but not anymore! So please read it!! Its very good! Better then this one at that! I don't believe anyone read it before cause it looked like a hell hole. well at least take a peek and give me one lousy review. Here go on and read!  
  
Chapter 11: Pure Sin  
  
Sadi ran to her bed room and closed the door behind her gently, she hadn't cried a tear. Walking to her bed she threw her jacket on her bed, and walked to the mirror, looking at her miserable reflection she couldn't help but think of what had just happened. Gohan didn't want her, she was a lying little girl with no backbone. But her mind slipped rewind as she reminisced of Gohan and her kissing. Their first kiss.  
  
'Sadi...I love you Sadi...."  
  
His words, such bliss, such relief, but no more, no more.  
  
Her Hand slipped in-between he breasts, she slightly looked to them. Gohan, he wanted to look upon her here, he wanted her. He once wanted her, three hours ago.  
  
Sadi felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
The irony of it all. She had wanted to let Gohan go, but not like this. Not after kissing him, and the two of them confronting their love for each other. Yet....yet now she was free. He was now Videl's, the girl he deserved. The girl with shirt black hair and darling posture, a girl any guy would kill to be with.  
  
Slowly Sadi pulled off her shirt, looking at her bare body, she despised herself, her being. Suddenly there was a loud slam at the door, the whole room shook.  
  
Gohan pulled off his over shirt and handed it to his mom whom was babbling on, on how some girls seem so nice and innocent yet are nothing but dirty tramps, you'll run into them 'all' the time. Gohan didn't really pay any attention, he felt that all the life inside of him was drained out through a straw. He couldn't concentrate, his face glazed over with heavy depression.  
  
He made his way up to his room where Goten was playing with an action figure, playing his version of 'super-mighty-man in explosion city' (don't ask) Gohan simply ignored it, pulling down his covers he laid in his bed, closing his eyes, hoping to rid himself of agony.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Nothing would. He couldn't believe Sadi had lied to him about so many things, 'one lie leads to nest of em' was what his mother would always say, a motto to teach a young boy who knew nothing of the world. His mind then lead to his father, a man of colossal power, he had a mind and hart of gold, the rarest type. He also had another thing no one could ever touch, trust, an open mind. He would trust an enemy with his own life, and even throw his life away to a wrench.  
  
'If I was dad in this situation, I would have heard what Sadi spoke and swept her off her feet telling her it was all ok, that I loved her and nothing could ever bind the fact away.'  
  
A second chance.  
  
'But I'm not dad, and I will never be. Its best not to try to be a man like him, I would dishonor the idealism of his ways.'  
  
Gohan's thoughts then wandered back to the spring, him and Sadi, in the field him telling her he loved her: she loved him.  
  
Like hell he loved her. To throw her away like he did.  
  
But she lied.  
  
Gohan's mind was cut short when he heard Goten click off his lamp and climb into bed, the young boy let out a large yawn then spoke innocently.  
  
"I am glade you met Sadi, she is nice isn't she."  
  
He was obviously oblivious to the whole situation, being a seven year old carefree boy, why shouldn't he be?  
  
"She is a good fighter, you should spare with her sometime, she cant fly or anything, but she is still really good."  
  
Gohan just listened.  
  
"...though....when you spoke to her, she seemed sad when she left ,why?"  
  
Gohan paused, he didn't want to answer, but he mine as well give the boy the truth without any details.  
  
"She lied."  
  
"Lied? Bout what? She seemed awfully well mannered to me."  
  
it was true, awfully well mannered, beautiful, kind, truthful, Gohan replied with his last words for the night.  
  
"I know she did Goten, but..you have to be careful, nobody is a fact unless you have known them."  
  
Sadi grasped hold of her drawer counter and looked to the door, the slamming continued.  
  
"Sadi get your fucken ass out here!"  
  
It as Kice. Sadi filled with horror, quickly she pulled her shirt back on and hurried to the door, opening it she was slammed back smacking th floor, her brother stormed in, three of his drunken friends behind him. Kice snatched his hand down and grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed. She scrambled onto her elbows, shivering in fear.  
  
"Kice, what is it?!"  
  
Kice marched over to her glaring over her with frantic anger, his friends chuckling behind him, he slammed his finger into her face.  
  
"Your not in work you freakin whore!"  
  
"What-what are you talking about? I-I am out.."  
  
"Like hell you are! You never went to work today you liar!"  
  
"Kice-Kice I can explain!"  
  
He was cut short we he slammed his fist into her chest bone, she gasped in pain, wincing at the agony, when suddenly his hand grabbed hold of her neck and yanked her forward.  
  
"How long has this been going on huss? Either way your out!"  
  
"Kice-please!" she choked, "you cant, you wont be able to get any income, how will you be able to afford this house?"  
  
Kice squeezed her neck more, "your not getting me anything anyway you little bitch!"  
  
"Kice please!"  
  
Kice threw her down on the bed, glaring down at her with daggers, "I mine as well sell you to a whore house, there I know you'll be worked, or I should just kill ya."  
  
Sadi pulled her legs up, laying on her side on her bed, frightfully looking up at he brother.  
  
One of his friends took a step forward, a simper plastered on his face, he then giggled pervertedly,  
  
"aw come on Kice, just let me have a little bit of fun with her first."  
  
Kice laughed at his friend, "she is hardly worth it," he looked back at her, "do what you want with her, I am gonna go get a beer," he then left leaving the three strangers in her room.  
  
They laughed evilly at her, one stepping forward and grabbing her by the bangs, she let out a yelp,  
  
"Aw come on hottie, you gotta be a little bit more willing then that."  
  
He then ripped off her shirt and pants, he tackled her to the bed, his friends watching and cheering. He then began to rape her. She kept screaming for Kice's help, but he never payed any attention, he didn't care.  
  
"Please stop!" she cried, as he made the rhythm.  
  
He didn't answer, just kept up the his doings.  
  
"I'm next!" shouted one of the other friends.  
  
She was horrified, she had never been so scared in her life, she just wanted to get away, just wanted to fight away, but she couldn't, she couldn't attack 'anyone'. She then found herself scream a name. His name.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
The stranger whom was on top of her stopped his rhythm, he then laughed,  
  
"My name aint Gohan sweety, your not crying out your pleasure right."  
  
The friends laughed, when suddenly a burst of energy blasted then against the wall, the rapper flew from the bed into the wall. It was Sadi. She was screaming a horrific cry, a white aurora engulfed her, the young men stumbled away in fear. Sadi quickly covered herself with along shirt and underwear, the glowing aurora still in place, she then looked down to the man whom took advantage of her.  
  
"You! Get out of my house! I warn you!"  
  
Quickly he stumbled to his feet and fled in his nakedness, his friends fallowing, screaming to Kice. Sadi let her energy dive down, she quickly ran to her window swinging it open, she could hear them running back up the stairs. Quickly she dived from the window and flew off, Kice and his buddies just missing her.  
  
A/N: short chapter I know, but I thought there was 'enough' action it hehe. Sorry about writing the rape part, I am not the biggest fan in writing that kinda crap, I feel really guilty and dirty I'M NOT I SWEAR! But I wanted something tragic to happen to her, and show ho disgusting and evil Kice and his stupid friends were, got it? And I watered it down so it wouldn't be so graphic, like the 'rhythm' crap was you know, him....having sex with her in all, *sorry!* haha I feel really bad doing it I know! Well n e how, Sadi dose have strong powers, and she and the whole time you just didn't know it. She isn't like Gohan, she is more on the Yamacha/ Tien level, maybe weaker, but not bad aye? Well hope you enjoyed it, please review!  
  
*********ATTENTION!!!! ok, if I have your attention I want to make an announcement, if you would like to know Sadi looks like, then please leave me you e-mail in your review or e-mail me! I will send you a picture thing! Or I may end up just emailing it to people who have left me pleasant reviews, MAYBE. But please ask! 


	12. Like a Bridge Over Troubled Water

A/N: ok, I am **EXTREMELY sorry** for the last chapter!!!!!! I really should have done it differently I guess, *weeping* everyone hated it! I feel so horrible! everyone hates me! *no we don't! Your hot and awesome!* (some of you say) YEY! but gosh you guys are as emotional as a soap opera Ok, sorry my Ghost friend, I didn't mean to make Sadi not be a virgin, you can pretend it never happened! Besides, Gohan and Sadi should wait till marriage! Haha. Well anyhow, I am making this chapter more 'happy' ok! GRRR! I don't want to make you guys mad, see I like angst, or ....whatever. So please read on, and 'hope' you like it.  
  
Chapter 12: Like a Bridge Over Troubled Water  
  
Sadi sobbed, she couldn't draw a single breathe, she felt the deep throb in her chest and legs. She didn't know what to do. Nothing was clear. Gohan, Kice, anything.  
  
She sat with her legs curled up below her chin in a cliff that over looked the sinful city, she just kept crying. She was scared. Angry. Depressed. She didn't sleep the whole night.  
  
Gohan ran down the stairs, it was two O clock in the mourning, he had thrown on his usual outfit. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do. He hadn't slept that whole night, his mind was racing, racing like a never ending thought, and he was going to put an end to it.  
  
Grabbing his coat from the hanger he ran out the door.  
  
........He was going to be his dad.  
  
Just once.  
  
Leaping into the air he flew like never before, his speed breaking threw the sky and night clouds. His eyes scanning the earth below. He searched. He searched for her.  
  
Gohan came to Sadi's window, he realized the window was open, putting his head inside he called out.  
  
"Sadi?"  
  
No answer. There was no one inside. Slowly he climbed inside, scanning about he realized the room was a mess, lamps, books, papers scattered over the floor. The sheets on the bed mangled as if children were playing upon them. He then found Sadi's outfit laying on the floor, lifting up the yellow shirt he lifted it to his face and took in the clean smell, his eyes then peered around once more.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Suddenly he heard voices from downstairs, walking to the cracked door he peered out to see on the downstairs there was a group pf boys, and Kice.  
  
"She's crazy man!" one exclaimed. "So, she just leaped out the window and ran off?" one asked.  
  
Gohan stopped listening from there, he ran back to the window noticing a plastic bag that appeared to hold clothes he snatched it up and jumped out the window. He had to find Sadi right away!  
  
Sadi stumbled down the small ditch into a flowing ravine, she then stumbled into it, splashing onto her hands and knees. She winced in pain when she felt a hard rock bang her knee, the bitter shallow water splashing on her didn't help. She then began to rinse off large bit marks on her neck and breasts, letting the blood flow southward, she then felt the tiredness take over her, caused from using her little ki up and being raped. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body fall limp, laying half emerged in the creek.  
  
Large heads scooped Sadi's limp body from the water, then rolled her to the back of their powerful arms, carrying her away.  
  
Sadi felt her eyes flutter open, they then winced shut due to the extensive amount of morning light flooding her mind. She was laying in tall grass, her body covered in a thick jacket. She wanted to pull herself from the confusion and look about, but her body was sore and aching. There was then suddenly a voice, that voice, 'the' voice.  
  
".....Hi Sadi...."  
  
Sadi shifted her eyes to her other side to see her.  
  
Gohan.  
  
He smiled sweetly upon her, showing his feeling of piteously.  
  
Sadi bit her lip, she felt the tears began to well up in her eyes, Gohan, dear Gohan. She then drew in a deep shaky breathe, one tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"..Go..han...."  
  
Gohan smiled more, he took his hand and rubbed her face, pushing the hair from her eyes, he continued to stoke her, he too looked like he were to cry.  
  
"Hi Sadi...how are you?"  
  
He asked almost humorously.  
  
Sadi smiled letting out a little laugh, her ribs to sore to do so though, she then posed to speak but Gohan spoke. "I'm sorry Sadi. I shouldn't have ever doubted you like that, I should have never been such a jerk," his stern face then went to a smile, "sorry for being such a pansy."  
  
Sadi laughed lightly, she then rolled her head toward him, her face twisting to a painful grin,  
  
"Don't feel that was...Gohan...you have no reason to purge yourself. This qualm you feel is as sure as life itself," her voice was weak, yet she gave him a grin, her eyes squinting slightly, "I don't deserve you Gohan, please, just...."  
  
She was then cut short when Gohan placed his finger on her lips, hushing her, she looked up to him. His face was placed with that sweet smile, he shook his head lightly, 'no'.  
  
"I love you Sadi, that's all you need to know, and there is nothing that will take you from me."  
  
Sadi held in her breathe, but then let out an exhale of laughter and tears, she then used all her strength to sit up and wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She then repeatedly pressed her lips on cheek, round his ear and hair, her mouth tight with smiles and her eyes wet with tears.  
  
She had never felt so happy. Like she had been taken up by silver wings. To know there was some one who wanted her after all she had done, there was person to belong to.  
  
"I love you," her voice shivered, then let out a teary laugh as she pushed herself back to look at him.  
  
He smiled largely, a few tears of his own, she rolled her hands from behind his ears to his cheeks and pressed away his tears with her thumbs. Gohan brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, he then smiled sniffling in his tears.  
  
"Now you remember that, cause its going to be an awfully long time."  
  
The two then laughed together, embracing each other in their arms.  
  
Gohan stood up and brushed grass away from his rear, then looked down to Sadi, he then handed her a plastic bag.  
  
"Here, I stopped at your house, I thought you might need this, just in case."  
  
Sadi took the bag from him graciously and peeped in, sure enough there was some clothes, nothing fancy, but clothes!  
  
Sadi peered in the bag, she was completely fine but then it quickly made her remember last night, she then suddenly began to weep. Gohan quickly knelt down next to her and put his arms around her, knowing exactly what was wrong. Something else happened to her also night, something horrible. and he was going to find out what.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Sadi, what's wrong?" "I, I am sorry Gohan, I don't mean to be so emotional," she wept, starting to calm down lightly.  
  
Gohan gripped her firmly, "Sadi, Sadi what happened last night?"  
  
Sadi froze, her quivering eyes looked to his, they were stern and filled with a angry concern. She didn't want to tell him, she didn't want any one to know. Slowly she tucked her head away, refusing to keep eye contact with him.  
  
"I-I was taken advantage."  
  
Gohan gripped her firmer, pulling her eyes to him, he was filled with anger,  
  
"You were raped!"  
  
Sadi sniffed lightly, "ye-yes."  
  
Gohan stood up stiffly, his fists tightened at his sides, his jaw muscle expanding and contracting. He was pissed.  
  
Sadi began to paw at his arm, seeing the look of hate in his eyes. "Gohan, Gohan what ever you are thinking stop! Don't go do something you will regret. I beg of you!"  
  
Gohan ignored her, his eyes glazed bitterly away, but he spoke, his words cold and emotionless,  
  
"Sadi, there is a little truth I need to tell you. I too am a fighter...."  
  
His eyes darted back to hers, she couldn't help but grow rather frightened, his eyes, they didn't look anything the same, they were filled with death.  
  
"And I will kill anyone who did this to you."  
  
Sadi scrambled to her feet, "Gohan please! You have no place to take his life away!"  
  
Gohan looked to her, his angry eyes filled with pity yet hate. Sadi gripped his arm and tugged on him.  
  
"Please."  
  
Gohan just stared at her. She knew his mind was set, and there was no turning him back. Sadi let her hands slip from his muscular arm and fall to her sides. Then, the instant she did so a huge blast of energy eroded around Goku, sending huge clouds of spoke and patches of grass flying, he then blasted off into the sky, fallowed by a white stream and white aurora. Sadi watched him leave, she then quickly turned to the bag and pulled on what was in the bag. It was her one of he excise outfits, a pair of shirts, a spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of arm socks that slipped around the thumb and middle finger (if you got the picture I sent you'll see the outfit! Also the gloves are what a lot of Japanese people wore, for gardening, fighting, sword dealing) She then gathered the little energy she had and leaped after him.  
  
A/N: ok, short chapter I know but hey it was happier then the last right?! And uww, the sweet revenge, your gonna have to wait and see what Gohan dose to the man who took advantage of Sadi, and even take on some of his friends, hehehe. It will be so fun!!!well please review if you liked it, hated it, or didn't care for it! 


	13. Ebony Skies Upon Morning Dew

A/N: here is a new chapter for you all! I hope you like it ^_~  
  
Chapter 13: Ebony Skies Upon Morning Dew  
  
Gohan bolted though the sky like a bullet, he felt the rage pushing him farther and farther, his speed overwhelming his own mind. It was his Saiyan part, his Saiyan feelings driving him insane. He felt the urge to kill grow rapidly like wild fire, his pure human emotions being pushed down in a crush. He ignored it all, all his mind was set on was. Revenge.  
  
To what ever sick bastard did this to Sadi, a scare she would carry no matter how she tried to hide it away.  
  
Finally he came to the house, the house in the ally, letting his aurora spill inward, he landed to the ground, he stood before the door. Before his satisfaction. Clinching his fists at his sides, he took a stiff step forward.  
  
They were inside.  
  
'All' of them.  
  
Kice took in a exhale of smoke then let it flow from his nostrils, he then began to laugh and slap his knee, listening to all his friends make dirty jokes while getting more drunk and high. It was loud, sounds coming from boys and girls, all inhaled with the ecstacy from the moment, when suddenly.  
  
A huge crackling sound came from the door, everyone turned and looked to it, the inner bricks began to crumble. The sound grew louder and loud till the door burst open flying across the room, every one scurried to their feet. Through the fading smoke of the door way grew a silhouette of a person. Everyone backed up, except Kice and few of his closer chums.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kice hissed.  
  
Suddenly all the smoke faded and there stood Gohan, he stood slightly to an angel, his fists at his sides and his head slightly lowered.  
  
And boy was he pissed!  
  
Kice recognized that face instantly, pointing his finger at him he began to yell, "you! Your that damn bitch Sadi brought here!"  
  
Gohan ignored him, his settle black eyes seemed to be scanning the room, yet his eyes were nothing but slits below his black brows, his hate.  
  
Everyone grew uneasy by this, Kice took a step forward, shaking with rage, he then grabbed a hard glass beer bottle and shook it in his hand.  
  
"Get out of here punk, before I kill ya."  
  
Instantly Gohan's eyes snapped to person, a young man, him. Everyone gasped and looked to the shaking man, Gohan had his eyes locked on. Then quick as a light Gohan sprang forward, no one could even witness his movements they were so fast. He had the guy by his wrist, twisting it. He began to squeal and scream at the agonizing pain. Gohan showed no emotion, only anger, he didn't even blink or move the status of his eyes, he just began to curl the guys arm backward.  
  
Suddenly a few boys leapt toward Gohan and tried to jump him, Gohan just let go of the guys wrist and began to knock out the rest without any hesitation.  
  
Suddenly, a guy came up from behind Gohan and nailed him in the side with a large glass shard. When before the guy could give a blink Gohan was staring at him from an inch apart and he had hold of his upper arm.  
  
They young man began to tremble in fear when suddenly he notice something about Gohan. His eyes were shining a bright teal! Weren't they black? His black hair and teals eyes giving everyone a scare. Gohan then let out a terrific scream and blinded the room with golden light, sending everyone tumbling to their feet.  
  
He turned Super Saiyan.  
  
Smashing the man he had by the upper arm into the ground he turned toward everyone, they were all gasping at his appearance, bright golden hair with bright teal eyes. He ignored them and began to knock them out one by one when finally he came back to the raper.  
  
Mib was his name, he fell to his back and began to scurry on his elbows, cowering from the ever approaching Gohan. Gohan scooped a large heavy hand down and lifted the trembling man from his neck.  
  
Gohan held him as high as he could, looking up at him with glaring eyes, he could smell Sadi all over him.  
  
Mib began to tremble and choke, pleading for his life.  
  
"Please, please don't hurt me! I beg of you, who ever you are! Please!"  
  
Gohan just glared up, his face did not change, when suddenly his lips curled together and he spoke, his voice stiff and deep.  
  
"What upon which do you feel I should show you mercy?"  
  
Mib's eyes began to widen, eyes grew as large as before, "I have done nothing wrong!" he yelped.  
  
Gohan smirked, "you squeal like a pig. Disgrace. I should kill you quick, but I am afraid I cant do that," Gohan's simper then changed back to its angry self, this time his eyes were slitted so much there was nothing but a white line.  
  
" you sick twisted creep! You took advantage of her! You took her virginity from her ya-you......"  
  
Gohan's madness and anger flared, he couldn't even talk anymore but shout out one last thing,.  
  
"Look what you have done to her!"  
  
He then plunged his hand forward and punched Mib right through the gut, his hand reaching out the other end. Mib keeled his head forward and began to spit up blood and mucus, his agony wordless. Gohan then grasped his neck tighter and began to punch the living lights out of his head, finally smashing it in.  
  
Gohan looked the bloody corps , his face showed disgust and pain. Slowly he dropped the carcass to the floor and slowly turned around to see Sadi in the door way. Gohan felt his eyes loosen at the sight of her, yet his rage still flaring. Sadi just looked at him with a soft, emotionless face, her arms curled around her in an almost awkwardness, her eyes didn't look upon the bodies, she wouldn't dare to.  
  
She just looked at the golden haired man standing across the room covered in blood. Sadi then lowered her head, she then shifted from the rubble and headed upstairs. Gohan watched her with only his the movement of his head.  
  
She disappeared into the bathroom, moments passed when he heard the shower come on.  
  
Sadi lifted her hand to her face, as she felt the hot water pour down upon her. She didn't bother to ask of Gohan's transformation, she was already aware of it, she had always sensed it their. Something not human. But the look of death written all over the blood sullied face was overwhelming.  
  
She didn't agree with what he just did, killing Mib. But she knew their was no stopping Gohan, and she will never hold bitter resentment toward him for it.  
  
Suddenly Sadi herd the bathroom door open and close, she looked over to see a blurry figure on the other side of the glass shower door, yet she knew who it was. She then looked back down at her feet.  
  
Gohan pulled of his clothes cooly, his eyes never taking off the figure in the shower, he then walked up to it and opened the shower door. Sadi looked up to him as he pulled the door behind him close, he looked down upon her with that same, almost interested stare. As if he was turning her about in circles trying to figure out where is the off and on switch was.  
  
The blood on his face and body began to drip and smear down, draining down his bear body into the drain, were it circled about then submitted.  
  
Slowly, Gohan eyes shifted downward and took in Sadi's body. So beautiful and well built. His heads lingered forward to her face, he began to caress her cheeks and wet hair, while she just stared up at him. Slowly he then pulled her toward, turning her back to him, he slowly pushed her hair over her should and began kissing the crown of her neck and the back of her neck, he then began to nibble softly while putting his hands to the front of her and rubbing her breasts.  
  
Sadi began to melt up against the still super charged young man, his touch made the hairs on her neck stand up. Slowly she raised her hands and let them rest upon his wrists, while his hands caressed her chest. She let her head roll back, submitting to every touch and nibble he bestowed. Small moans began to escape her throat, as to his.  
  
After minutes of him kissing her neck, she tuned in his arms and laid her chest upon his upper stomach, she looked desperately into his bright eyes, yet they were no stranger to her, those eyes. They were the same confident, loving eyes that carried her from her gloomy dwell.  
  
Sadi reached up her neck and pressed her lips against his, the two's lips locking passionately. The Saiyan's hormones taking a deeper urge again. Pressing his tongue into her mouth he sucked, yet not as soft as before. Sadi ignored his eagerness and continued to kiss him back, she let her hands slip around him and slide down his wet back, she came to his tight ox (butt) and then slide back up, her hands slithering to the sides of pelvic bones then to in between his inner thighs. Her fingers glided across male organs sending a pause in their kiss and groan from his chest, his head then rested on her shoulder, him licking her shoulder and neck with taps.  
  
Sadi didn't know quiet what was getting into her or Gohan. She felt shameful but knew how to keep this situation on a leash, a short leash.  
  
Gohan let his hands glide down between Sadi's breasts and down the her belly, he then came southward and stroked her, his hand then travel to her lower back and embraced her closer.  
  
'I tried my best to keep myself at hand. But my Saiyan half took me over and drove my mind as soon as Sadi told me what had happened. And now I found him (his Saiyan half) fallowing her to the shower, trying his best to make love with her. But with all my abilities I cannot let this happen, it is not fair to Sadi nor myself. Things could happen, and it dishonors me if I were to do so. Though I love this feeling I am giving her, and this feeling she is giving me, I cannot let it get out of hand as it already is.'  
  
Gohan felt his hands slither back downward and trace her thighs, coming in between them, but quickly Gohan felt in control again, finally. He hastily withdrew his hand and brought it to her chin, his eyes holding their innocents by looking at only her eyes, not her bare body. Sadi looked into his, her hand was near his groin but traced back up to his chest. He smiled sweetly at her and gave her one last hug, he then walked out of the shower, slipping a towel around his waist he stepped back, handing Sadi one as she began to exit, wrapping the towel around her she turned back to the shower and began to turn it off.  
  
'I felt myself snap back out of the picture, and be taken over again'  
  
Gohan dropped his towel and grabbed Sadi gently around the waste, yet hurriedly, he then scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room, closing the door behind him he dropped her on the bed, lightly removing her towel in a tugging fashion.  
  
Sadi was growing perplexed at his actions, and extremely uncomfortable. She looked frightfully at the golden haired man on top of her, admiring her body. She wanted to roll away but was too nervous to move.  
  
Gohan grinned upon her, his crotch tightening its posture, he then scooped down to make love with her but the real Gohan snapped back into place.  
  
Gohan's eyes lite up with embarrassment and shame, he then turned his eyes from her to the towel and laid it back on, getting off the bed he trailed off and grabbed his boxers, when he came back to her room, she had already managed to get a shirt and bottoms on, seeming rather disturbed as she hastily made her bed.  
  
Gohan powered down back to normal and slopped his shoulders down and rubbed the back of his head, "I- I am sorry Sadi, I don't know what got over me...."  
  
Sadi turned to him and smiled softly, she then brushed her hairs from her eyes and looked away,  
  
"Its ok Gohan. I love you very much, but the way you behaved wasn't really you, it made me uncomfortable. And I am not ready to lay with a man, I am too young and I would rather wait till marriage. I should apologize myself, I too did not act myself, I didn't help with seducing you myself," she then gave a little laugh, "it seems we were both on the wild side."  
  
Gohan smiled lightly, his blush fading, he then walked toward her placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Sadi, I guess we did," his tone then grew more stern, "Sadi, I don't want you staying here anymore, you staying her with your brother (who is still alive along with all his friends, he just knocked them out) and supporting him is not healthy for you or him. Please, I ask of you to come stay at my house, we have a spare room we use for some storage but could easily be cleared away. I beg of you."  
  
Sadi seemed hesitant at his offer, she didn't feel truly comfortable, with his mother and all, and with what they almost did it could pressure another action.  
  
"Sadi...please."  
  
Sadi looked up to him slowly, she gave a weak smile.  
  
"Alright Gohan, I will stay with you."  
  
Gohan smiled a large one of relief.  
  
The two then began to pack up all of her little belongs and fly toward the Son house, a place Sadi may except as home.  
  
A/N: hey short chapter huh? Sorry, I just thought it would be gay to continue and I am tired of writing this chapter. Well sorry if any of you were expecting more to come out of Sadi and Gohan, but come on, dose that really match their character? Logically? No I don't think so. (That's me though) though I hope you all still liked it! And weren't disappointed, not fishing for complements or anything, just making sure. Now go to the bottom left corner of your computer screen and submit me a review! Even if you have already reviewed this story! Review every chapter!  
  
*********ATTENTION!!!! ok, if I have your attention I want to make an announcement, if you would like to know Sadi looks like, then please leave me you e-mail in your review or e-mail me! I will send you a picture thing! Or I may end up just emailing it to people who have left me pleasant reviews, MAYBE. But please ask! 


	14. No Faggots for the Fire?

A/N: here is a new chapter everyone! It will be sexy and most excellent! Not really, but, o well! Now, be nice to Japanese people and Jews, so read this story!  
  
Chapter 14: No Faggots for the Fire?  
  
Gohan led Sadi to the front door of the small Son cottage, opining up the front door he held it open for her as she walked in, holding two suitcases. She was extremely uncomfortable now, she felt her eye begin to twitch and her movements sarcastic. Gohan closed the door behind the two carrying the other two suitcases, he had his jacket buckled all the way up to his chin, making sure ChiChi didn't see the blood stains, he looked down at Sadi and gave her a smile of encouragement, knowing she was nervous. He then looked up and began to walk in calling for his mother.  
  
"Mom! Mom?"  
  
The two then heard the back door open and slam coming from the Sculley, then saw Chichi run through the kitchen toward Gohan, streaming with tears, she then embraced him with a giant bear hug.  
  
"Oh Gohan! Where have you been?! I have been so worried," she then straightened up and stood akimbo in front of him with a scowl, and smacked him across the head, "just exactly who do you think you are?! What makes you think you can just run off without a word? You maybe an upcoming adult, but as long as you are living under my roof then you got to go by my rules!"  
  
Gohan blushed in embarrassment, his mom could be so weird, he then calmed her down, but before that was settled ChiChi noticed Sadi, her eyes snapped to the girl with an evil glare.  
  
"And just what are you doing here?!"  
  
Sadi lowered her head in submissiveness, worried to upset the woman more.  
  
Gohan stepped between the two, his face stern with aggressiveness toward his petite mother,  
  
"Mom. Stop it."  
  
ChiChi cowered back in surprise, her eyes lit up with shock, Gohan never acted like this.  
  
"But-but Gohan...?"  
  
"Mom treat this girl with as much respect as you have for me," Gohan said sternly cutting off his mothers plead.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
ChiChi then peeped around Gohan's shoulder at Sadi, then looked back at him, she then let a out a sigh and stepped aside, "well, you fill me in later ya got that?"  
  
Gohan smiled lightly, "thank you mom. Tell me, can Sadi stay with us?" ChiChi almost keeled over in utter shock.  
  
"Wha-wha!?!" she then let go again and dropped her shoulders, "well alright. But she gets a separate room ya hear?"  
  
Gohan smiled dragging Sadi along to the extra room, "thanks mom!"  
  
"Yes, thank you Mrs. Son!" Sadi gasped.  
  
ChiChi just sighed and then frowned, she wasn't all that excited about this, but she'll just have to work with it.  
  
The room was ready, a clean bed cleared, a cabinet and drawer for her clothes and a full length mirror. It was nothing fancy, no decorating or polished wood, but it was all enough for Sadi. Gohan let out a sigh as he plopped Sadi's last bag on the bed for her to unpack, he then wiped his brow with his arm and smiled.  
  
"Well, here you are. Sorry if its not to your liking, but its all we got."  
  
Sadi just laughed, "Gohan it is perfect," she then grew more somber and looked up to Gohan with eyes glittering with passion.  
  
"Gohan thank you."  
  
Gohan froze and looked down to her, seeing her look it almost looked as if she were to cry, Gohan slowly lifted a hand to her cheek and gave her a stroke, she seemed to lean into it as she lifted her hand and lay it upon his. She then closed her eyes and took in a breathe.  
  
Gohan briefly smiled, seeing her body seem to turn off at his touch, he then let his hand slide back down, her hand fell to her side.  
  
"Your welcome Sadi..." he then gave her little wink and exited, closing the door behind himself, leaving Sadi. She just stood in place starring at where he had stood, she then sighed and began to unpack. It was nightfall now, probably not very late, seven or so, short days of early fall and winter were upon them. But Sadi insisted on getting herself situated before it grew to late.  
  
When she was all done with her packing she stuck her bags in the closet, she then strolled to her bed and laid down, to rest herself. She stared up at the ceiling in thought, thinking of Gohan and Kice. She didn't know what to do with him, she couldn't just let him get kicked out of the house for not paying bills. Even as horrible as he was to her, she still deeply cared about him, and would never wish anything horrible to him.  
  
Sadi then closed her eyes, she could hear a conversation coming from outside in the living room, it was Gohan and ChiChi, she couldn't understand them, but she knew it was them.  
  
Gohan sat down on the red fabric couch, he seemed upset as he talked to his mother, not at her but the whole situation.  
  
"The reason I insisted Sadi staying, mom, was because she is living with only her brother whom is abusive and she is the only one who gets income, she strains for him."  
  
Chichi was rather irritated, "but Gohan, the point is she started with lies, what makes you think she wont live with them?"  
  
"Because ma, the reason she lied was nothing horrible at all. The way I treated her yesterday and pushed her away was beyond wrong. I should have never done it, she is only human, she cant restrain such horrible treatment, its not right!"  
  
ChiChi began to raise her voice, "Gohan, humans don't lie like that, she is probably nothing but a varment, a little rat who will do nothing but try and get attention! You should know that! People can be deceitful, that can stab you in the back, you have better just stay away from that before you get sucked into their churlish games!"  
  
Gohan them seemed to cut her off, his voice raised as his eyes were cast down to the floor.  
  
"I was trying to be dad, mom!"  
  
ChiChi froze immediately, her mouth was posed to protest but she couldn't do so against what her son just spoke.  
  
Gohan then looked up to his mom, his face seemed to be red, holding in unwanted tears, his voice shaky and complex.  
  
"I wanted to be as forgiving as him. I wanted to be as accepting as him, take what Sadi did and point out all the positives, find the truth in it. And I did, I did. And I should have, I have no doubt what so ever in what I have done. And dad would have done the same thing, an I am proud of that, to be like him. Cause it's the way all people should be."  
  
Tears began to well up in ChiChi's eyes, what Gohan said was more then truth, Goku was just like that, and should be recognized for it. ChiChi wasn't a stubborn and unforgiving person. She just didn't want Gohan to be hurt by someone he loved that lies to him, she only wanted to protect him. But I seems Gohan knows how to deal with things far better then she, he was a man.  
  
ChiChi gave a watery smile and fell toward Gohan, wrapping him in her arms.  
  
"Oh Gohan. I am so sorry."  
  
Gohan hugged his mother back, smiling.  
  
"Sadi is a good girl mom. Trust me on that."  
  
It was going on nine, Sadi walked from the bathroom toward her room when she ran into Goten, he ran up to her gleefully.  
  
"Hey Sadi! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Sadi smiled at the small boy, and got down on her knees, "Hey Goten. I am going to be living with you guys for a bit. You ok with that?" she asked with a giggle ruffling his hair.  
  
Goten chuckled, "you bet! Boy, we are going to have so much fun! We are going to do all sorts of things with each other! Like play games, go hunting, and train!"  
  
Goten began to squeal in so much excitement, when ChiChi came down the hall, glaring down at him.  
  
"Goten! What are you doing awake? You need to get to bed."  
  
"Aww, do I have too?" he moaned.  
  
"Yes, now hurry up."  
  
Goten quickly turned back to Sadi, "welp, good night Sadi! We are sure going to have fun tomorrow!"  
  
He then began to laugh as he galloped on upstairs, Sadi giggled at the cute boy when ChiChi spoke.  
  
"Sadi... I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. I hope you will forgive me, I am truly more then happy to have you stay with us."  
  
Sadi smiled up at the woman and stood up, "thank you ChiChi. I don't blame you for behaving the way you did to me, I truly deserved it. But if it's a forgiveness you want, I give it to you happily."  
  
ChiChi smiled at the young girl and gave her a hug, "Gohan is truly blessed to have you as a friend."  
  
Sadi smiled. She was truly happy to be here.  
  
The day was early, strangely enough, Gohan was the only one up, it was only seven O clock, a Monday, luckily school was off, due to faculty administration day. Gohan was glade to see his mother had slept in, she was normally up and cleaning by now, but she seems to be taking a much deserved brake.  
  
it was strange too for Gohan to be awake, but he couldn't get his mind off Sadi. He was sitting on the downstairs couch staring aimlessly, lost in thought. Thinking of yesterday, of what he had done to the man who raped Sadi. He then thought of the shower, him, what he was about to do to Sadi. It put a cramp in his stomach, partly aroused and partly disgusted.  
  
'Darn spilt hormones'  
  
Gohan cursed, he had never had much trouble containing his Saiyan half, unless it came to fighting or...women. But being only half bred, he didn't feel he had the natural instincts to control it, his bloody human half getting in the way of that. Though, his human half was his best half.  
  
Suddenly a knock to the door shattered him of his thoughts, his eyes looked to the front door. Who in the world? Gohan slowly stood up and walked to the door, opening then instant he heard the second knock. Opening it up, his eyes lit up. (Wow, did that just rhyme?)  
  
Videl?  
  
She stood shyly, her hands behind her back, she was wearing a grey thin sweater with matching thin sweats that hung loosely, with baby pink lines down the side. She looked up to Gohan and gave him a sweet, nervous smile.  
  
"Hi Gohan."  
  
Gohan slowly began to smile back at her, "hey..Videl."  
  
There was a pause, the two too stunned to speak, Gohan then broke it by stepping aside.  
  
"Oh, please! I am sorry for my mannered, please come in."  
  
"No!" Videl protested holding up her hand, she then let out a nervous laugh, "no its ok, I just wanted to tell you something, then I will be on my way."  
  
Gohan stepped forward in interest, "yes?"  
  
Videl pushed a stray hair from her bright eyes, she looked down nervously and spoke boldly.  
  
"Gohan I just wanted to apologize. I haven't been acting much like a friend lately, I have been real cold toward you and not understanding. And I want to apologize for my childish behavior."  
  
Gohan didn't speak, he just took in what she said, a question then rose to his mind.  
  
"Why...were you angry at me?"  
  
Videl was taken off guard by his question, she gave a blink. She then gave another nervus giggle, embarrassed about what she had to say.  
  
"I guess it was Sadi. I was jealous of what you two had, I felt you were pushing me out of the picture. I am know well aware you weren't, but I convinced myself at the time..that you were." Videl's quick pace voice which was full of nervousness but slowed down at the end of what she had just said, but seeing Gohan's silence made her more nervous, she quickly blurted out.  
  
"Well I better go, but if you would please call me, that would be great," she then turned to go back to her jet but was cut short when Gohan spoke out.  
  
"Videl. I am sorry. I would love to do something with you again."  
  
Videl smiled largely and quickly continued her way back to her ship, the whole time wanting to turn around and yell.  
  
'Gohan I love you.'  
  
Gohan stood leaning against the door frame and watched her ship blast off, he then sighed, confusion set in, rolling back he closed the door before him.  
  
A/N: ah, short chapter AGAIN! So sorry! But I get like this sometimes. Oh and sorry, I read over it and it didn't sound very well written at all! Sorry for that, I was in a hurry. So, Videl is back in the picture eh? I bet you guys forgot about her! Oh no! She might steal Gohan back! Well, you will have to see! Oh and Ghost Sister, I used you want for Gohan standing up for Sadi, I hopped you liked it, ^-^. Well now everyone, you know what you have to do, REVIEW!!!! grr! Or I will fetch Buddha upon you!!! and he will eat your sinful soul!  
  
*Facts!!!!**  
  
*Did you know:  
  
Yu Yu hokusho is done up by the same people who did DBZ ya know, have you ever noticed how many voices are in it that are in DBZ?!?! like.....  
  
Heia - Android 17  
  
Botan - Chichi  
  
one of Kuwabara's friends (the one with the dark buzzed hair and darkish skin) - adult Gohan  
  
I believe the teacher with pointy teethe at the beginning is Goku's voice.  
  
Well I know Christopher Sabet is in there too, but I am not sure who. Nothing that new, but I thought I would just blurt it out! And I don't am I not a Yu Yu fan, bu have watched it enough to realize.  
  
*********ATTENTION!!!! ok, if I have your attention I want to make an announcement, if you would like to know Sadi looks like, then please leave me you e-mail in your review or e-mail me! I will send you a picture thing! 


	15. Dazzling the Mind With Fairytales and Tu...

Hey its me, updating my story. I thanks for the many reviews, and very sorry, I just got back homes last night (Monday) from Colorado, I was gone two weeks! It was fun though, but I am sure you are all made at me, but be nice, I have a chapter for you! Ok, this chapter is done differently, it is from Sadi's point of view, I thought it would be a good thing for this chapter, but don't worry, the rest of the story wont be like this! _ enjoy! Hope you all had a great Christmas!  
  
ME- sorry I haven't updates, I HAVE BEEN GONE, I am a very anti lazy person *snort* hehe, well hope you like this chappie! Oh and I tried to e-mail you the pics but it said your e-mail did not exist *shrug* so I don't know what to tell you.  
  
Ghost Sister- here you are, knew chapter! Now be a good girl, read it, review it, and go have a bowl of Raman noodles! YUM!  
  
Oh, by the way, this story was supposed to be italicize, but I have my story in text, so it wont come in like I typed it.  
  
Chapter 15: Dazzling the Mind With Fairytales and Tussles  
  
'I winced my eyes and looked up from my novel, an unwavering buzz sound had been tickling the back of my mind for the past two minutes, my eyes came to the window that lay next to my head where I sat upon my round chair in the corner of my room. A fly; trapped behind the mini blinds trying to release itself from its strange embrace, its humming wings tapping and vibrating the thin plastic. A felt a sigh escape my chest as I stood to my feet, facing the window, I lay my book upon the chair; it isn't that good, I could easily be interrupted by it just to release a fly from its absurd prison. I lifted my fingers to the string that pulled up the blinds, pulling it downward the plastic crept up, letting the sunlight from outside slowly walk up my chest and then stand upon my face. I couldn't hep but squint at the bright mid day light, I let out another sigh of irritation. I don't know where the fly went.  
  
Its been eight days since I first came here, I suppose I live here. I go to school with Gohan, I come back 'home' with Gohan. All the same I suppose. I wish to get another job, I want to work with orphan children, to get on field work with psychology, which I want to major in. But its been impossible to come across.  
  
Though I find it hard staying here, due to uncomfortable reasons, I love it. I feel safe and needed. I help ChiChi with the cooking and cleaning, I am sure she much appreciates it, I help Goten with training and learning educates [laughs] he is so cute. And then Gohan......he....he is my true core to happiness, when he smiles at me, talks to me, interacts. Yet. For a few days now, he has been acting strange, almost..distant? Yes I suppose it is distant.  
  
He seems hesitant to talking to me deeply, he never seems at all eager to touch me, though that is fine if he doesn't, its just....strange.'  
  
I jumped lightly when I heard a knock at my door, quickly I looked to the door and lifted my brows, I then herd Goten's voice.  
  
"Hey Sadi! Can I come in?"  
  
I smiled softly at his request and with pleasure, made my way to the door opening it and looking down upon the small boy.  
  
"Hello Goten, sure you can come in."  
  
My voice felt shaky, even though I held a smile and joyful voice, why?  
  
Goten walked in past me and hopped on my bed looking about curiously, I closed the door behind me and walked over to him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Goten looked quickly at me, sucking on his lower lips, his eyes wide and full of curiosity.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you'll train with me. Will you?"  
  
He ended his sentence with big bold words, it made me smile. So typical. So cute. He would ask me to train with him like this everyday so far, normally I would gladly say yes but today I didn't feel like myself.  
  
With a frown I placed my hand on his head and rubbed his hair.  
  
"Uww, sorry bud. But I cant today, but for sure tomorrow, ok?"  
  
I watched Goten's face eagerly, hoping I didn't upset him. His eyes looked about he then hopped down from my bed.  
  
"Ok"  
  
I smiled largely, relieved he was ok with it, patting him on the back I watched him trot out of my room. I couldn't help but smile, but slowly I felt it drift away, my body felt weak as I slithered onto my cushioned chair. I felt myself seem to break into a heat flash, I felt my head pound as if someone were inside hy head pushing on my temples. I felt an ache in my right breast, slowly I slipped my left hand under my shirt and under my bra and cuffed my breast. Pushing on it lightly I tried to cover up the pain, small heavy breathes escaped my mouth when suddenly I heard my door open and someone pop their head in.  
  
"Sad....."  
  
I quickly yanked up my head to see Gohan staring at my with giant eyes, quickly I tried to yank my hand out from out of bra but it got couth between the wire and my rib. Gohan quickly looked away cursing at himself. I felt my face burn red, quickly I arched my back so that my body was straight and I could release my hand from its odd glove.  
  
"Is it safe to look?"  
  
I heard Gohan ask with a voice full of worry. I replied, my voice stuttering, I felt the pain in my chest leave and my hot flash vanish.  
  
"Yes," I said clearing my throat in embarrassment, I then stood up quickly, combing my sides with fidgety fingers. Gohan was hardly looking at me, he seemed rather dismayed, I couldn't blame him, all I hopped was he wouldn't mention what he just saw, but Gohan's curiosity and concern would always take the best of him...or the worst.  
  
"What....were you doing?"  
  
He asked me slowly, he obviously slightly concerned, I wouldn't blame him.  
  
"If that's ok for me to ask..."  
  
I smiled at him lightly, "I was just....fixing something."  
  
Gohan made his way toward me cautiously, he still didn't seem the same, why, I didn't want to know. He probably despised me beyond count, leaving me to number my blessings. Err, not much success with quantity.  
  
I smile nervously, my thoughts drowning me in awkwardness. I saw Gohan smile brightly at me, a hand extended and laid on my shoulder, it squeezed lightly, I wanted to reach up my hand and lay it upon his, my hand lifted, all I could hear was the rustle of fabric from clothes. I didn't touch him.  
  
I wanted to touch him so badly. I wanted him to embrace him, I wanted to feel his warmth, and him tell me he loved me.  
  
Selfish aren't I. Self desired, ill news to a boy whom simply just wants to live without a relationship. But some needs aren't self willed, they are conscious willed, something you cant control, something you cant tame. Like trying to hold back the tide. Suddenly I heard Gohan's voice speak, he caught my immediate attention.  
  
"Well I am going to go out for a bit, find a job. Do you want me to pick you anything up in town?"  
  
My eyes searched his, how long had he been talking to me? His smile gave me no comfort, for some reason I felt naked with him speaking to me. His hand on my shoulder. My eyes then fell upon my hands, white and dry from Clorox, I had been cleaning all day and the days before, my hands too covered in calluses from scrubbing the floors. I quickly tangled my hands together, to hide them, my eyes shot to Gohan.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
I felt Gohan's hand on my shoulder push down harder then lift up with him, he smiled and let out a laugh.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back."  
  
Disappearing too out the door I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my forehead, let out a sigh, I just wanted to sleep, the pain in my breast seemed to linger again. Easing the strange feeling would not be easy, the only remedy I could think of in my exhausted state was to shift my weary eyes out the window. It was snowing. Lightly yet in large flakes, accumulating to the dry yet cold ground and leaves and burying the old snow in gleefulness. It was so beautiful, I love snow, it had a presence to it that was so welcoming and calming. I wish it snowed all year round, to rest my mind of unpleasant thoughts and stress.  
  
I clinch my breast again, it must be stress, my body must me overwhelmed of such unwavering stress and concentration that its straining me. Its only been one week, what will the rest of the time be like? I mustn't think of it so harshly, I am enjoying myself on the other hand. It is probably all to blame on my feelings for Gohan.  
  
I smile lightly and get once more to my feet, strolling to the framed door that lay before me, silent and untouched. I press my hand on the nozzle and lead it ajar, pacing softly out into the small hall way, into the foyer that bisected the kitchen and livingroom, with the narrow staircase next to me. I hear ChiChi cooking, my eyes search to the clock, five O'clock, my eyes then travel to the window, it is growing dark, the coming moon and fading son taint the white snow with blue majesty. The chill of winter evening clinging to the windowsill. The warmth of the small livingroom fire giving off a cozey aroma.  
  
My ears then pick up ChiChi's soft humming, and the sound of boiling water, she cooked today. That's funny, I had been cooking the rest of the week without any of her protests and now she is cooking? I dear hope she wasn't waiting on me.  
  
I make my way to the kitchen, peeping in. I dare not disturb her, I better go read, not cause any interruption.  
  
I stroll back to my room and close the door, my room is already faded from the outer light, I turn on the light that lay next to my chair. Scooping up my book and curl up on my bucket seat chair and read on. Yet my mind was else where, it was think of Gohan, his being, my being, I tried to compare us together. Nothing summed up right, like sticking an old mule with a quarter of a million dollar Warmblood. I let out a sigh and turned a page to this unmentionable book, page 180, it still didn't make sense. And why make any of it, just like trying to make any of me and Gohan, pointless and with no conclusion. I close the book again and plop it down on the small table next to me. I rest my lips upon my knuckles, keeping my mind off anything not worth thinking about. But my eyes travel back to the book, though I not move my head. A chance. A chance...that I might pick up that book again and keep reading. To see if the ending would come out against all odds, to see if it was truly worth just one last chance.  
  
Slowly I lifted the book once more......and kept reading.  
  
A/N: sooooooo, how did you like it? It was short I know, I did it all within one evening. By the way, if you don't get the very end, like with the book, her picking it up and wanting to go on, its basically comparing it to her and Gohan. So she is going to keep trying with Gohan, as she did with the book. Man, aren't you all glade DBZ is back on Cartoon Network! I came home from vacation and realized it! I was so happy! And did you see today's episode? (Wednesday) I really liked it for some reason, it had the better drawings, unlike Tuesdays, and I like the surprem kai! He is so cute! He is a mighty nice man...err....alien...um....kai. Yeah. Ahem. I will update soon, please review!!!!! 


	16. Cross Out These Eyes

A/N: so sorry I haven't been updating! I have just started a new story and have been caught up with it! I love it so much, and it's a hit with reviews. Well anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, cause you could hate it! Well read on and find out......  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Few months later- December 5th  
  
Gohan looked out his window as he tightened his belt, the snow was growing deeper and deeper by the day. As much as Gohan admired snow, he seemed to overlook it. Something else was on his mind. Something he never had imagined suffering. A thing he though would never come upon him.  
  
With a sigh he pulled on a jacket and fastened it to his body, that's when Sadi came in. She jumped a bit seeing Gohan, causing her to slightly close the door before her.  
  
"Sorry Gohan," she said lowly, "I was looking for Goten, I wanted to know id he wanted to help me build a snowman."  
  
As she spoke her sweet words, Gohan noticed they seemed depressed, so dry.  
  
Gohan smiled lightly at her as he clipped the last button to his jacket, "I haven't seen him."  
  
Sadi. Sadi was the root to all he suffered. His heart was battling, Sadi caused it her and another. He would never blame Sadi for it, it wasn't her fault he could be so weak.  
  
Sadi lowered her eyes, she spoke in almost a whisper to that Gohan could hardly hear her, "..oh."  
  
Gohan smiled again and approached her, "Sadi. I am going out with Videl, do you want me to pick you up anything in the town," his voice too was sad like, yet he covered it up with his sweet smile.  
  
That's what he always asks when ever he goes out. Do I need anything. Its every time he goes out with Videl normally, like he fells guilty and tries to make a peace offering by getting her something.  
  
"No."  
  
Sadi answered simply, she then gave him a weak smile and headed off down the hall calling for Goten.  
  
"Oh Gohan I am glade you made it," Videl smile as she gave her friend a hug as he entered the rather nice restaurant (like an Outback)  
  
Gohan gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and hugged her back, "hey there Videl." Videl just giggled as the two were lead to a both.  
  
Taking their seats they pushed aside their plates and began to talk when their waitress was laying down waters for them then head off.  
  
"So what have you been up to today?" Videl asked laying a napkin on her lap.  
  
"Aw, nothing much," Gohan smiled pulling off his jacket, "and you?"  
  
"Well," Videl smiled keenly, "I worked out for the morning then I did some paper work on my car, seeing how big of a piece of crap it is I think I am going to get a ne one."  
  
"Really? You got good credit?"  
  
Videl just snickered, "good credit, no credit, it doesn't matter," she was imitating a commercial.  
  
Gohan laughed. He loved being with Videl, she was so light hearted and always made him laugh. This made his mind go right to Sadi. She has been so depressed the past month, must be December gloom. Gohan's eyes then went out the window, the city streets white with snow and Christmas lights, why would she act so strange now?  
  
"So what are you getting," Videl asked scanning her own menu.  
  
"Steak."  
  
"Ah, so you're the expansive taste, huh," she giggled taking a sip of her water.  
  
"What are you planning on getting? What ever you do, don't get a pasta from here."  
  
"Oh why? And that's exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"Well it doesn't have very charming aftereffects," Gohan pointed out taking a chug of his water.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl laughed hitting him on the arm playfully with her menu.  
  
The two finally were able to order, the waitress, taking their menu's headed off, leaving the two in the booth. Videl was dress rather charming, it was odd for her, she was normally very bluntly dressed, not exactly ugly, just not very feminine. But tonight she was wearing a tight knitted turtle neck with tight paints and to her side had a fitting coat with scarf.  
  
She was smiling sweetly, her finger slowly making circles around the brim of her glass, her eyes cast down. Gohan smiled at her, admiring her every curve and detail, he was sitting back into his seat, he didn't care if she even noticed his staring. That's when the words came from his mouth.  
  
"Your beautiful."  
  
This caught Videl's immediate attention, her eyes shot up to him, a look of surprise yet awe was upon her. Gohan simply smiled softly at her. Videl could feel her heart vibrate and her hands tremble. Did he saw what she thought? Her eyes searched his, his too hers. Videl though he was looking right threw her, caressing her mind with his ebony eyes. The faded red light brushing the two's skin like the glow of an ember. Videl felt her breathe be taken away when she felt her body leaning forward, Gohan's was doing the same. Over the table the two's lips met, and there they kissed. Full of passion and profound care.  
  
Gohan stopped kissing her, his eyes sill closed, his lips yet were still brushing against hers when he whispered gently.  
  
"I love you Videl."  
  
Videl didn't know how to speak, her words coiled from her lips; also in a gentle whisper.  
  
"I-I love you to-" her words were cut short when Gohan pressed his lips against hers again.  
  
Their words were set. Why shouldn't they stay?  
  
A/N: ok, I know this was a VERY short chapter and I know you hate me for it too. But I didn't want to torture you with more words with such a horrible ending (that's what you are thinking I bet) so, I Gohan in love with Videl and not Sadi? What is this all about huh? Find out, please review. And no flamming! What happened in this chapter just made the story more interesting and longer!!! YEY! 


	17. stick of gum at the bottom of my pocket

A/N: gosh you guys. Sorry I haven't been updating that much, I guess this story has kinda lost my attention! Ah oh. But don't worry, I will finish it, as long as you guys send more reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter 17: stick of gum at the bottom of my pocket  
  
Gohan landed in his front yard, just finishing up with his dinner with Videl, landing in the foot deep snow, that was still being freshly re- paved. It was a rather difficult fly home, trying to see through all the snow, but he was able to manage. Trucking toward the house he saw a giant snowman, must have been the one Sadi and Goten made. Walking up to it Gohan looked it over, as hard it was to see in the night, it was given a glow from the house lights. Looking at the snow man made him slightly smile, it's three snow ball halves were done quiet well, as for his face, it was obviously done by Goten.  
  
Shaking his head he headed toward the front door. Opening it up, he stood in the wide open foyer, stomped the snow off his boots and brushed his jacket off. Everyone was sitting in the living room next to the fire with their pajama's on.  
  
"Oh hey there Gohan," ChiChi smiled looking back at her son, while she was curled up on the couch, "have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly as he hung up his jacket.  
  
Goten leaped up from his lying position on the floor and hopped toward Gohan, "hey Gohan! Did you see the snowman me and Sadi made? Isn't he neat!"  
  
Sadi watched little Goten while she was sitting on her chair and giggled, he was so cute how he would get so excited about things, and rush to tell his brother whom he favored so much. Goten had been asking consistently when Gohan would be home just to show him the snowman.  
  
"Yeah, its real cool Goten," Gohan smiled pulling his off his shoes.  
  
"I know!" Goten then ran back to where he was lying and plopped down on the floor.  
  
"Why don't you come out here with us, Gohan?" ChiChi asked with a giggle, "we might put in a movie."  
  
Gohan looked at her and gave a shrug, "I'll see, I am pretty tired."  
  
"Well alright, but please do."  
  
Gohan just gave a weak wave and headed to his room. Closing the door behind him, he let out a sigh then began to change into his sleeping outfit. Laying down on his bed he stared up at the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his head. He couldn't take his mind off what had happened this evening, a stiff inhale of air clogged his chest, tears seemed to form in his eyes.  
  
When he walked in and saw Sadi, it made him feel as guilty as sin. He loved Sadi, not Videl, or was it just the opposite, what was it? Gohan began to breathe harshly. What has he done? Sadi has opened a window to his heat as well as his mind. She has shown more kindness and compassion then any person could ever withhold, and he betrayed her, betrayed because of his weakness. Being new to girls, he was not new to understanding and knowing a true relationship. A true friend, a true companion. Gohan pinched his eyes shut and tried to hold back the tears that represented guilt and deceit.  
  
ChiChi, Sadi and Goten still sat in the living room, now watching a movie, a kids Christmas movie Goten insisted on seeing. Sadi, whom was sitting across from ChiChi leaned over and whispered.  
  
"Where was it Gohan went?"  
  
ChiChi looked over to Sadi, "oh, he and Videl went out to eat, he has been going out with her a lot you know-"  
  
ChiChi kept going on and on, but Sadi stopped listening. She sat their in a gaze staring downward. She hadn't know where Gohan kept going off to, she thought he was working or shopping for his mom. But he wasn't, he was going off with Videl. Sadi felt tears well up in her eyes, she was not angry or disappointed, after all her and Gohan were just friends. But that wasn't what struck her, she knew from the beginning she couldn't have Gohan, what made this hard was the fact it was finally showing her, not telling her. She let a tear roll down her cheek. Gohan and Videl were mended to happen, after all, this is what she wanted at first, wasn't it?  
  
The next morning was quite, Gohan sat in the kitchen reading a news magazine, ChiChi and Goten still in bed. As for Sadi, she was pacing the kitchen collecting her jacket and gloves, along with her purse, Gohan's eyes wondered from his reading, instead, he changed it to reading Sadi, which wasn't hard. She wasn't with large bold letters, along with a pictures, she was obviously anxious, and didn't feel comfortable being in the same room as him.  
  
His eyes shifted right to left as she finally stopped, jacket on, along with gloves and scarf. She had her purse held up to her as she pulled out her wallet and slipped in her debit card and ID. Gohan couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Where...are you going?"  
  
Sadi turned to him, her eyes bright and her lips parted, she seemed to react oddly to his question and cautious voice.  
  
"I..." she continued to slip the card in her wallet looking away, "I am going to go find a job. I heard of some new openings for child care in orange county. I thought I would go cheek it out."  
  
Gohan paused, "so you plan to go out with you plan?"  
  
Sadi looked back at him, the same expression, "I hope to. I cant get far yet, I haven't finished school. I will need to get to collage right away," she added slipping two hundred dollar bills in her purse.  
  
This caught Gohan again, something that got the best of him, curiosity.  
  
"The money? What's it for?"  
  
Sadi paused immediately while clipping up her wool purse, "....its....its for my brother."  
  
"Your brother?" Gohan asked in amazement.  
  
Sadi quickly went to the door, explaining hastily, "I don't believe he has gotten a job, he needs money. I am his sister, I need to support him no matter what. I'll be back, please ChiChi not to wait on me."  
  
And with that the door closed behind her, not leaving Gohan to speak. Gohan wanted to protest of her giving her brother money, but him and Sadi's relationship had drifted so far apart, he didn't feel he had the right anymore to do so.  
  
Sighing he began to keep on reading.  
  
Sadi walked the snowy streets, the sidewalks had not yet been cleared due to the early conditions and nightly blankets of the white powder. Her arms were hugged around her tightly as she trailed through the rather empty streets, it was still rather dark, due to the think clouded sly and falling snow, people passed her here and then, on their way to work.  
  
Eventually she came to her old home, it remained the same from the outside, it had been three months ago, long ago it felt. Slowly coming to the door that lied between two giant buildings she looked the door and surroundings over. Lying her hand upon the door handle she turned it, typically it was unlocked. Opening the door wider she stepped in, she felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes widen, the place was completely empty, not a piece of furniture was there, not a picture on the wall. Stepping farther in, Said loosened up her scarf as she circled about in horror. The sound of her shoes taping against the hard floor, echoing into the brick high walls.  
  
What could have happened?  
  
Where was everything?  
  
Where was Kice? "Can I help you ma'am?"  
  
Came a deep voice.  
  
Sadi quickly turned around and looked up at the upstairs hallway banister, a large black man in blue jumpsuit and broom stood there. Sadi tugged more at her scarf, she then managed to ask through astonishment and worry.  
  
"Ye-yes, I.... I would like to know about what happened to the boy whom was living here before? The young man that once lived here ....do you know what happened?"  
  
The black man shook his head and a look of grief passed over him, "it's a damn shame. It seems the boy was out with some hoodlums friends of his, they say he owed em some money, the boy said no, so they shot him, once in the stomach and another in the shoulder," his voice began to trail off more, "yes, yes. Damn shame alright, aint no right taken his life, no sir ree."  
  
Sadi felt as if why legs were shoved from beneath her, and yet she didn't have the strength to fall upon the floor. Tears began to fall from her cheeks as her eyes dazed. Her brother. Dead? It just couldn't be.  
  
"This place is now up for sale, all the furniture has been removed and taken to the shelters. I'm here to get it ready to sell again. Though, the boy whom was murdered was supposed to have a sister, they aint seen who doe."  
  
Sadi's breathe was quivering as tears continued to fall rapidly, he hand was pressed against her chest. She wanted to run away. The thought of her brothers murder crushed her. As cruel as he was to her, he didn't deserve death, all he needed was a hand to guide him from the dark.  
  
"Ma'am, if you knew this boy, I do send you my regrets."  
  
Sadi slowly began to pull away, "thank you sir," she whispered, and began to stroll away. Reaching outside, she closed the heavy metal door that once was her home behind her, sliding down to her knees with her back to it she began to sob. Her cries muffled from the steady falling snow, and from her gloves. There she cried and cried, regretting all of her being.  
  
A/N: hmm.....please review. 


End file.
